Singing from the heart
by staringintoinfinity
Summary: DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN NEITHER THE SONGS USED IN THE STORY NOR THE CHARACTERS. AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN THEM. : Boy's got girlfriends. but guess what. it aint the PPG. what will they do to get the guys they love?
1. Chapter 1: The RRB and PPG meet again

**Blossom's POV**

"C'mon Buttercup! It'll be fun!" said Bubbles

"No way!" exclaimed Buttercup

"Look lets just go for a girls night out okay? I mean its better than just staying the whole time.." I started

"Fine" she said

"Yay!" me and Bubbles said in unison

_At the restaurant_

We arrived at the restaurant. I was wearing a light pink long sleeve hoodie t-shirt, skinny jeans, and pink slippers. Bubbles was wearing a dark blue dress which is an inch below her knee and a light blue jacket over it and her brown boots which is below her knee (Author: you know the one in powerpuff girls z). Buttercup was wearing a loose Capri which is an inch below her knee, a loose light green t-shirt with her black converse.

"Wow" said Bubbles in shock

Buttercup laughed

"What? What so funny?"

"Oh nothing its just that you sound like you never been to a resturant before"

Bubbles began laughed

"Well are we gonna just stand here or are we gonna get a seat?" I asked. I was starting to get annoyed.

Then we all sat down. As we waited for our food there was a performance on the little stage in the resturant. No one was up there yet though, but i could tell because of the lights suddenly turning on. Then we saw three figures going on stage. Then they went on stage and started to prepare their instruments. Then they faced the audience and began..

"Hey out there! Hope all of you had a good time cause this pperformance will make it even better!" the red one said. He looked really familiar to me, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Here we are" the blue one said it sounded like he was waiting for someone to continue his sentence. Bubbles was staring at him in a he-looks-familiar-way.

"The RRB!" the green one completed his sentece. Buttercup's reaction was like 'who is he? do I know him from somewhere?'.

Then they turned their backs for a while and started talking about something.. I'm not sure what but they sure were talking..

* * *

**Bricks POV**

"Dude did you see those girls?" Butch asked

"Yeah I saw them, they look like someone we know.." Boomer said

"DUH! you idiots I can't believe you don't remember them!" I shouted. I can't believe they dont remember them, they're the Powerpuff girls! ugh..sometimes I wish my brothers weren't nubes..

"Oh now I get it they're the Powerpuff girls!" Boomer said in a i-just-realized tone

"Oh..well how are we gonna get their attention?" Butch asked

"I have a plan.." I said, I turned back and them I smirked at the pink one, Blossom, I think that was her name, then I turned back to the boys to continue our preformance.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

I saw the red one smirking at me. I felt like they had a plan to do something I dont know what though.. oh well we'll just wait and see.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

As the Rowdyruff boys were starting Blossom observed each of them carefully, so did Buttercup and Bubbles. They had a feeling that each of them knew what all of them were thinking about.

Then they got in their places. The red one was on the piano, the blue one was sitting down with a guitar, while the green one was standing up with a mic in his hand and with a drumset behind him, he was going to play it after he sang his part. Then the music started playing..

* * *

**Buttercups POV**

_"Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance?" _The green one started to sing. Once he began to sing he was only looking at me as if he was telling me the song.

_"Would you run,  
And never look back?  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?" _Then he turned around and went to the drums, he looks so damn familiar..I think I've seen him before- no wait, correction, I KNOW I've seen him before..I just don't know when though..or how old were we when we met..

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

_"Would you tremble,  
If I touched your lips?" _After the green one sat down he gave the mic to the blue one. He kept on looking, well staring, deep in my eyes..I felt something when he was staring at me though..

_"Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight" _Then he started to settle down a bit.. I know I've seen him before! Those eyes they were staring deep into mine so I couldn't help but stare at his too..

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain." _The RRB started to sing the chorus all together, they were each staring into the eyes of their counterparts, although Blossom couldn't really here the red ones voice so she wasn't that shock as Buttercup and Bubbles.

_  
'I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away." _Then all three girls eyes were glued to the guys performance..then as the music went by the red one started to sing..

_"Would you swear,  
That you'll always be mine?" _That's when Blossoms jaw dropped, her eyes widened in amazement, the red one was only focusing on her, she was still observing him though, trying to figure out who was he and why does he look so familiar.

_  
"Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight." _Then he left his piano but brought his mic, the blue and the green one did the same they were standing up..and then..

_"I can be your hero, baby." _As they began to sang they weregoing down the stage...

_  
"I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away." _They were headed to the PPG then when the PPG realized that they were heading towards them they started to blush.

There was a instrumental part playing, thats the part where they went to them and each gave them a bracelet, as they were putting it on, the girls were blushing really hard that their face turned red.

Then the instrumental part was over and they began to sang..

_"Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I dont care...  
Youre here, tonight." _While they were singing they looked in each of their counterparts eyes. Then they headed back for the stage and continued singing..

_"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero."

After they performed everyone cheered and applauded for them. Then they headed down the stage and towards the girls.

"Uhh who are you guys?" Buttercup asked

"C'mon I cant believe you dont remember us!" the green one said

"Well who are you guys?" Blossom asked getting all pissed. She didn't know who were they..

"Well we are the RowdyRuff Boys. Remember us now?" the red one said

"Oh.." (Blossom)

"My.." (Bubbles)

"God.." (Buttercup)

"So you're Brick right?" Blossom asked the red one he nodded in response. Her eyes widened and she began to have a huge smile on her face.

"And you're Boomer" Bubbles said looking at the blue one, he did the same thing what Brick did, nodded in response, Bubbles was smiling and gave him a face that said 'long time no see'.

"That makes you Butch" Buttercup said looking at the green one he did the same thing what Brick and Boomer did, Buttercup just smirked but it showed a little smile.

"So how's life?" Blossom asked

"Pretty good" Brick answered

"School starts in a month, where are you guys gonna study?" asked Bubbles

"Pokey Oaks High" said Boomer

"Really? We're going there too!"

"Yeah it's our first year, you know as freshmen" Buttercup added

"We're freshmen too" Butch stated

"Here's your food" the waiter said, then left.

Then the girls started to eat when they were done they asked for the bill, payed for it, but they stayed for a while to have a little chat with the guys..

"Whoa.." Blossom said

"What is it Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"We've been talking for an hour already, I think we have to go home."

"Oh.."

"But.." Blossom said "We could talk for 5 more minutes"

"Yay!" Bubbles said

"Oh hey..uhm we gotta tell ya girls something.." Butch said. Butch and his brothers were looking at each other, they weren't sure if they would tell them but..

"Well?" Buttercup asked

"We have girlfriends.." Butch finally said

"Uhm okay.." Blossom said, she wanted to do a spit take because she was drinking her coke. But she just held her sadness and her amazement.

"Wow look at the time we gotta go.." Bubbles said

"This doesn't mean that we aren't friends right?" Boomer asked while looking at Bubbles, Brick and Butch did the same thing to Blossom and Buttercup.

"Of course not! We're still friends right girls?" Bubbles said

"Yeah of course we are" The both said. Then they said they're good-byes and left.

When they arrived home they went directly to their rooms got changed for sleep. Bubbles and Buttercup headed to Blossoms room, there they started talking..

"I can't believe it.." Bubbles said as she was starting to cry

"Don't cry Bubbles.." Blossom comforted her

"But I thought.."

"We all thought wrong.."

"But aren't you broken hearted after what you've heard?"

"Yeah..but its all right, as long as he's happy then its fine.."

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"What about you Buttercup what do feel about Butch having a girlfriend?" Blossom asked

"Uhh nothing"

"Wait I thought you liked Butch.." Bubbles said

"I DO NOT LIKE BUTCH!" Buttercup sreamed

"Okay just calm down Buttercup" Blossom said

"Well at least all of us are best friends right? I mean with the guys?" Bubbles asked

"Of course we are"

"Well I don't know 'bout you guys but I'm going to bed now, I gotta go the skate park tomorrow." Buttercup said, then she left the room and headed towards her room.

Bubbles did the same thing. Then Blossom started to lay down on her bed and eventually she fell asleep. The next thing they knew it would already be the first day of freshmen year.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the girlfriends

**Bricks POV**

"Well?" Buttercup asked

"We have girlfriends.." Butch finally said

"Uhm okay.." Blossom said, I knew she was feeling uncomfortable after what Butch said

"Wow look at the time we gotta go.." Bubbles said

"This doesn't mean that we aren't friends right?" Boomer asked

"Of course not! We're still friends right girls?" Bubbles said

"Yeah of course we are" at that moment they didn't want to be with us..

They left after they said bye. We did the same thing too about five minutes later, then we arrived home..

"Do you think they'll be uncomfortable meeting our girlfriends?" Boomer asked

"Man you're such a dipstick of course they'll be uncomfortable!" Butch yelled

"I just hope that we'd still be friends" I said

"Yeah.." They both said in unison

"It's a month before summer, wanna hang with the girls tomorrow? You know to catch up on things.." Boomer said

"Yeah" Butch and I said in unison

"Let's give them a suprise visit tomorrow" Butch said with a smirk

"Well alright.." Boomer said

"Well I'm heading to bed" I said

"This early?" Butch asked

"Yeah"

"Well okay"

Then I heard Butch and Boomer going to their rooms. I just directly went to bed and fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

**Blossoms POV**

When I woke up, it was 10:30 I didn't bother to get up that fast, so i just lay down on my bed thinking about last night..did they really have girlfriends? Anyway if they did have girlfriends, atleast we'd still be friends, atleast Brick would be happy..but..I'm not sure about Bubbles and Buttercup though. After, I got up and headed for the bathroom to pee. then I got dressed and went downstairs to eat my breakfast, there I saw Buttercup and Bubbles, Professer wasn't there because he went to this convention about two days ago,and he said he'll be back in a month or two.

"Morning Sunshine!" Bubbles said in a teasing way

"Hurry up and eat or it'll get cold" Buttercup said

"Yeah, yeah"

"Something wrong Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"Nothing's wrong" I said

"Yeah right"

"I'm serious nothing's wrong"

Just then we heard the door bell ringing

"I'll get it" Buttercup said while heading for the door "What do you w-" she stopped because she was amazed of what she saw. Then me and Bubbles headed for the door as well, we were shocked too. It was the RowdyRuff Boys right there standing in front us.

"Uhm.. why are you guys here?" Bubbles asked in a polite tone

"We just wanna hang with you girls you know to catch up in things" Boomer responded

"Oh okay.."

We let the guys in and we sat down on the sofa talking, I even forgot to eat breakfast. While all of us were talking Brick had something to tell us..

"Umm is it okay if you girls meet our girlfriends?" Brick asked

"Uhm okay when?" I asked

"Uhhh right now"

"You mean here?"

"Uhh yeah"

"Well where are they?" Buttercup asked. I knew she was pissed.

"They're here in 3.."

"2"

"1"

Just then the door flung open. There stood 3 girls, one was as tall as me, she had short brown hair and brown eyes, she wore a tube which showed her belly button, a really mini skirt which almost showed her underware and she wore gladiator shoes. The other one was as tall as Bubbles she had dirty blonde hair, with black eyes, she wore a tank top which showed her belly, a mini skirt, and flats. The last one was as tall as Buttercup she had light black hair,she wore a spagetti strap shirt, low-rise shorts, and flipflops. Honestly if you asked me they look really slutty.

"Hey babe!" The brown haired girl said to Brick. It made wanna vomit.

"Uhh hey Cristine" Brick said. It sounded like he didn't feel comfortable. "Didn't I told you to wear non-reaveling clothes?"

"Yeah, and I did" I was laughing in the inside, I mean how can those be non reaveling clothes?

"Uhhh Jodie I'm over here" The dirty blonde wasn't looking at Boomer at all, in fact she was staring at..well..Butch

"Huh? Oh right" She said

"Hey Butchie!" The girl with the light black hair said

"Uhh yeah hey"

"Uhm look it's nice to meet you and all but me and my sister's have to go somewhere" I said. I did that because it looked like Bubbles was about to cry a river, and Buttercup was looking away.

"Oh well okay.." Brick said, he sounded a little sad

"Uhm so bye"

"Bye" they said in unison as they went out, their girlfriends followed behind.

"Why did you do that Blosssom?" Bubbles asked, tears were already flowing down her face.

"Because I know that you guys and also me doesn't want to see them.."

"Oh"

"Well I'm going to my room" Buttercup said

"Okay" me and Bubbles said as we watched Buttercup heading for her room

"Uhm I think I'll do the same" Bubbles said

"Uhm okay.." as she went upstairs to her room I heard crying, I knew that was Bubbles but I didn't want to go up there, she needed time on her own..

I was heading for the kitchen to eat my breakfast, I heated it up in the microwave since it got cold..I'm still thinking that its a month away till school starts, and I just wanna spend time with..with Brick to get to catch up on things..but everytime that would happen I know that his girlfriend would be there to interupt..


	3. Chapter 3: The girls POV

**Buttercups POV**

Well I'm going to my room" I said

"Okay" Blossom and Bubbles said as they watched me headed for my room

"Uhm I think I'll do the same" I heard Bubbles say

"Uhm okay.." Blossom said

A month sice the we met the guys girlfriends. Blossom and Bubbles took it hard at first. But when they accepted it, we started hanging out with the guys, well as friends though. Butch is a good friend, I would never ask for any other. But if you're wondering if I like Butch, well that question will remain unanwsered for now. Oh and by the way if you're wondering whats the nameof Butch's girlfriend its Melanie, weird name, it makes me wanna puke. And I am not jealous of her, I mean why the hell would I be jealous of that slut? Anyway everytime Melanie interrupts in mine and Butch's conversation it's like I wanna beat the shit out of her. Anyway lets change the topic. Tomorrow school starts. I dont wanna go to school, its such a drag. Well I like to go to school for sports. But the other reason why I dont wanna go to school is that Melanie will be there, ugh.

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

I hated it when the guys showed us their girlfriends. I was crushed. It was a good thing that Blossom asked them to leave, or else my tears would be flowing in front of everyone's face. I really do not approve of Jodie, she really looks uhm slutty. And it doesn't even look like shes interested in Boomer. But then I accepted that they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then me and boomer started hanging out as friends. WE get along great, hes a really nice guy. School starts tomorrow. I can't wait! I just love to meet new people- wait correction, I love to meet new people who are nice and not slutty.

* * *

**Blossoms POV**

I took it hard when they showed us their girlfriends. I was brokenhearted knowing that I missed my chance with Brick. But then I accepted it, then me and Brick have been hanging out, well as friends. He tells me a lot of things. But then we usually get interrupted by Cristine. Anyway, tomorrow is the start of freshman year. I can't wait to see new people. But part of me wants to go to school and part of me doesn't want to go to school. The reason why is because I know that Brick and Cristine would be there. And I dont want my heart to break over and over again...but at least I'd get to see Brick everyday, the only problem is Cristine though..

* * *

**okay i know this chapter is really short, sorry about that but the next chapter is not going to be short and it wont be that long too.. sorry again if its too short! Gomenasai!**


	4. Chapter 4: First day of school

**Normal POV**

It was the first day of school, Blossom got up early and prepared herself. When se was done she went to her sister's rooms and woke them up.

"Just 10 more effing minutes!" Buttercup told her sister, she got so annoyed, she didn't want to go to school at all.

"You better be ready!" Blossom said

Then she went to Bubble room. Bubbles was already dressed and preparing her bag, Blossom just waved "hello" and closed the door. She went down to eat her breakfast, then she saw Bubbles coming down from the stairs.

"Morning Sis!" a happy Bubbles greeted

"Hey, how come your so happy this morning?" Blossom asked

"Its the first day of school! Aren't you excited?"

"Not really"

"Yeah right! You've been going on about school like forever!"

"yeah.."

"yo! whats for breakfast?" Buttercup went inside the kitchen

"ehh cereal, bacon n' eggs?" Blossom said

"I'll just go for a granola bar" then Buttercup grabbed a granola bar and dashed back to her room

When it was time for the girls to head for school, they got their tthings and flew out of the house. Blossom was wearing skinny jeans, a not-so-loose and not-so-tight shirt, and her black flip flops. Bubbles was wearing somewhat a school girl uniform, a blue longsleeve polo which is up to her elbow, a checkered black and white skirt, black shoes with white socks, and a dark blue necktie. Buttercup was wearing a loose pedal which is an inch below her knee, a not-so-loose and not-so-tight shirt (light green), a black hat with the words "tough chick" in green, and her checkered black and green vans. When they arrived in school, they saw some of their old friends. They went their seperate ways and headed for their lockers. Blossom went to hers and saw from the corner of her eye, Brick and Cristine. She tried to ignored them completely. She was organizing her things in her locker, and prepared for all of her subjects that day. Then she saw Cristine left Brick, she finally felt comfortable. She saw Brick approached her and..

"Hey Blossom" Brick said

"hey.."

"Whats wrong?"

"nothings wrong.."

"It doesnt look like nothings wrong"

"trust me its nothing"

"well okay, if you say so" there was an akward silence until..

"so whats your first period?" Blossom asked breaking the silence

"uhh lets see, oh shit I got my worst subject ever!"

"what?"

"uhh history, I hate that fucking subject"

"heh me too, its just to effing boring"

"haha yeah, so what did you get Blos?"

"lemme see..oh crap I got history"

"hahaha well at least we would get to see each other"

"haha yeah" then all of a sudden the bell rang

"well its first period, wanna walk to class together?" Brick asked with his sweet smile

"uhh sure" Blossom responded. And so they walked to their first period together Blossom was thinking "_hey watcha doing with a girl like that?"_

* * *

--_with Bubbles and Boomer--_

Bubbles was alone in her first period. Lucky for her, her first period is free period, so she had plenty of time to make new friends. She made 2 new friends, Amy and Brea. _They are nice people_ she thought. As they were gossiping about the latest fashion the bell rang.

"So whats your next period?" Amy asked

"mine is Math" said Brea

"mine is Science" then they both looked at Bubbles

"Whats yours?" Brea asked. Bubbles looked in her paper and said

"I got english"

"man!" Amy said "we dont have the same class!"

"hahaha well I better get going guys" Bubbles said. As she waved goodbye to her friends, she was heading for her second period. _I hope that theres someone I know there, of course anyone except for Jodie _Bubbles thought. As she went in the room she saw eyes staring at her, class didnt start yet so she grabbed a seat. She was sitting near the window, she was staring out of the window daydreaming..all alone until..

"awwww is Bubbles feeling lonely?" a voice said. She looked up to see who it was. And it was Boomer.

"Nope. I'm just daydreaming" Bubbles said. Boomer grabbed the seat next to her and they started talking.

"Daydreaming about what?"

"Eh you know stuff.."

"what kind of stuff?"

"the usual, latest fashion, crime fighting, aand grades."

"oh okay" just then the bell rang and the teacher came in. "Alright settle down class" the teacher began. Boomer fixed his seat next to Bubbles and started paying attention. And then, before you know it, Bubbles was staring out the window daydreaming of not "the usual" but all she thought about was.._"and all I think about is how to make you think of me..and everything that we could be..."_

_

* * *

_

_--with Buttercup and Butch--_

"man was that class hell!" Buttercups new friend, Terry said

"you said, i was so fucking tired listening to that piece of crap" Buttercup exclaimed

"anyway whats your next period?"

"I got free period..sweet"

"damn! lucky you! i got Math!"

"haha well see ya!" Buttercup said as she was walking down the hallway heading to her next class, since it was free period she brought her guitar. As she walked in the classroom she grabbed a seat and sat down. She layed her head down on her desk and slowly closed her eyes, about to sleep until..BOOM! a hand was on the desk of Buttercup's.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROB YOU B-" she was cut off when she saw who it was.

"oh sorry, did I disturb your beauty sleep? haha"

"aint funny Butch"

"sorry ma'am"

"shut up"

"haha" as he was laughing he saw from the corner of his eyes, Buttercups guitar.

"so you play guitar?"

"huh? oh yeah"

"you any good?"

"uhm not really"

"let me hear you play"

"fine" then Buttercup played a short song

"cool you wrote that song?"

"uhh yeaah.."

"sweet"

"..."

"whats your favorite song?"

"theres to many to mention"

"oh ok" a few minutes past and before they knew it the bell rang.

"wanna eat lunch together?"

"what about Melanie?"

"oh yeah..damn i forgot about her" just then someone dashed into the room.

"BUTCHIE!!! COME ON!!! LETS EAT LUNCH!!!" Melanie shouted

"alright alright..jeez..see ya later Buttercup"

"see ya" as she watched the door closed, she slowly played her most favorite (for now) that described how she feels..as she was slowly stumming the guitar tears were running down her face and on to her guitar..as she was singing.."_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar..the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.."_


	5. Chapter 5:Date or a friendly invitation?

Okay, I know it's been like a year since I updated this, but so much has been happening ! GOOOOMEEEN. *3* I promise I'll start updating really fast this time. :) Please enjoy!

**Blossoms POV**

It's been months since we met the Rowdyruff boys and their girlfriends. And it really has been hard for my sisters and I to endure the pain of accepting them as only "friends" in our life. The one who has been taking this hard is Bubbles. But she always puts on a strong face every time she's around Boomer, but Buttercup and I can clearly see that there's a hole in her heart. Anyway, it's the middle of the school year and as I was walking in the empty hallways I a figure leaning on their back against my locker. As I walked closer and closer I realized that the figure was Brick and when he finally caught my eye, he looked up and gave me a smirk, I figured I shot him one back.

"Nice outfit Blos. It looks great on you" he smiled as he said it.

I was trying to hide my blush and thankfully it worked. I couldn't believe that he was complementing my outfit even thought it looked really simple. Just a plain pink shirt with a white vest, black shorts and pink colored converse with an abstract design on it. I took a good look on what Brick was wearing. He was wearing his black and red checkered vans, jeans, a white undershirt and a red shirt on top, and his usual red cap on backwards.

"You don't look too bad yourself there" I said and gave him a wink. He smirked and asked "So, heading home already?"

"I'm not sure, I'm deciding whether to find some people to hang out with since it's Friday, or to just head straight home."

"Well then, I'm a person. Wanna hangout tonight?"

I swore I felt my face heating up. "Ummm.. what about about Cristine?" I asked a little worried, I mean I don't wanna get into a cat fight. Especially with her.

"Oh. Her. I told her that i have other plans, but I lied. I just wanted some space, you know?"

"Ahh.." I began to say. A little happy there. "So where will we hangout?" I asked.

"Hmm.. what about we go to a coffee shop?"

"Sounds great!" I said as I slammed my locker door shut and put my pink Kipling backpack on. The halls were empty as we walked. Seems that everyone wanted to get out since its Friday. Brick and I were walking really slow as we went by the halls. "Time passes by fast, huh?" he said. "Yeah.. It's already the middle of the school year and a few months from now, we're gonna be sophomores." I said. "mm-hmm" was his reply. We left the school doors and headed for the parking lot. Brick walked over to his car. And the color was red. I'm not surprised. He opened the door to the passenger seat and I hoped in and closed the door. He got in the driver's seat and we were on our way. The trip going to the coffee shop didn't take so long, it was around 15 minutes or so and we both saved the long conversations for later. But we did have a conversation in the car. We were just talking about how the day went. We entered the coffee shop and ordered some snacks and something to drink. Brick ordered a mocha cappuccino and beagle while I ordered French vanilla and a chocolate donut.

"We have a special promo this month, would you like to try it?" the woman at the cashier said.

"Oh, whats it about?" I asked out of curiousity.

"It's a _couples_ promo. Whoever orders what you ordered, gets a sticker on the loyalty card. Get 10 stickers and you'll win a fabulous prize!" once she said the word _couples_ I instantly looked away hiding my blush but Brick seemed to be really listening at what the woman was saying.

"Hmm.. I thi-"

"Sorry we're not a couple." I interrupted Brick. It would be too awkward.

"Oh! Sorry! Have a nice day then!" she said as she gave our orders and a smile. I as well gave her a smile back. Then Brick and I took our orders and sat down. It was quiet at first since both of us were focusing on eating than starting a topic. I didn't say anything, but i was really starving and that donut really did the trick. When we were done eating we both started talking. Like I said, we both were smart enough to hold our long conversations when we really needed it, like now. As the minutes flew by, we ran out of topics and I had to think of something.

"So how are things going with Cristine?" I began to ask. Once i said her name, he did a spit take.

"Oh wow. Why ask that?"

"No reason, just wanted to see if my friend is okay."

"Oh. Ugh wow, where to begin. Umm things haven't really been going smoothly. It's always ups and downs.. and downs.. and down and more downs." he sighed. I sighed as well. I felt sorry for Brick, I mean he has to put up with a girl like that. "If it's mostly downs, then why don't you breakup with her?"

"Good question. I ask myself that all the time. Especially when I'm with you. It's like Cristine isn't my girlfriend.. it's you. But I dont know why though, heh funny right? But there's just something stopping me from breaking up with her, if only that thing would just go away, my problem would be solved." I started to blush but good thing he didnt notice. "Oh.. I see.." was all I had to say. Its been a few hours and as I looked at the wall clock, it was almost time for dinner.

"Oh.. It's almost dinner. I guess i have to go" I said.

"Why don't we just eat out? I mean I don't think you'd be able to make it, knowing Buttercup, she'd probably eat you share."

"Hmm.. Good point. Well where are we going to eat?"

"There's a small restaurant a few blocks away, why don't we eat there?"

"Sure! sounds like a good idea." we got up and left the coffee shop and into Bricks car. The trip going to the restaurant took longer than going to the coffee shop. Again, we used our long conversations. This time we were talking about what would happen next year. All new club activities, Brick trying out for varsity and stuff like that. Brick turned up the radio and looked for a station. He finally gave up in searching for a nice station and made it stay in a station. Then the song _You Belong With Me _by Taylor Swift played and I wanted to sing since it really relates to what i'm feeling right now with Brick. I couldn't resist so I sang. But I didn't sing loud though, I was staring out the window as I sang..

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I stopped when I realized that I was shedding a tear in my left eye and I instantly wiped it off. When I turned around to face Brick if he either heard me singing of saw me crying, he was glancing back at me and on the road. Eyes wide, jaw dropped. I blushed a little and let out a shy smile.

"Uh why are you looking at me like that?" I gave out a small smirk.

"That was awesome!"

"Wha?"

"I never knew you could sing!"

"Thats cause I don't" I gave a small giggle and gave my usual tongue out.

"I heard you Blos, you got some talent"

"Psssh, whatever."

"I'm just saying" he gave a smirk and winked. I rolled my eyes playfully. _Good thing he didn't notice that it was about him. _Anyway, we arrived at the restaurant and a man was standing in front and held the door for us.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am."

"Evening" both of us said in unison.

"A table for two?" the waiter asked.

"Yes please" both of us said in unison. Again. The waiter led us to our table and we took our seat.

"So what do you wanna order Blos?" Brick asked.

"Uhhmm.. just Fish Fillet and Mash Potatoes" then Brick looked at the waiter and said "Make that two please"

"Drinks?" the waiter asked. Brick looked at me and I told him I wanted Mountain Dew before he could ask. He grinned and said again 'Make that two"

"Your order will come shortly" then he left. Brick and I were basically making fun of people in the restaurant since we had nothing else to do. 20 minutes later the waiter came with both our orders and drinks.

"Enjoy." he said then left. We both were concentrating on eating since both of us were starving. A few minutes later we were done and asked for the bill, the waiter came a few moments later and Brick paid for everything even though I insisted on paying half. Brick even gave a small tip. We got up and left. In the car I sat there curious about what happened today. Did Brick wait for me? Or was he just leaning on some random locker? I had to ask.

"Hey, Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you waiting for me out in the hallways?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Why?"

"Cause. We haven't actually hung out since summer. And I just wanted to get away from Cristine." he said so casually.

"Oh. I see" when I looked at him his right eye was covered by his hair so I couldn't really see what his expression was. The drive was really silent. Well maybe for Brick since I fell asleep in the middle of it. I haven't really notice that I did. When I woke up it was morning and I was lying down on my bed with the clothes I wore yesterday. _I seriously need to take a bath. _I thought. As I sat up, rubbing my eyes I was in quite a shock.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."


	6. Chapter 6: Just a friendly invitation

Bricks POV

Okay, so I took Blossom for coffee and dinner after school- wait. It isn't a date alright? It's just a friendly invitation. Anyways, on the way back it became really silent. So I turned my face to Blossom and guess what. She fell asleep. I couldn't really blame her though. I would be snoring myself if it wasn't me driving. I studied her face, since this is the perfect chance. Her skin looks so fair and flawless, her bangs looks so awesome falling on her eyes. I looked away and turned my focus back on the road. A few minutes later we arrived at her place. She looks like she's in a deep sleep and I wouldn't wanna wake her from whatever dream she was having. So, I carried her and rang the door bell. I'm glad that it was Bubbles who answered it and not Buttercup or the Professor. They'd be shooting me with a lot of questions. So I let myself in and made way for Blossoms room. I opened the door and placed Blossom gently on her bed and placed a blanket on her. I took one last look and patted her head, went my way for the door and shut it quietly behind me. When I turned around Bubbles was giving me a curious look.

"Hey, Brick. Not to be nosy and all but where did you guys go?" she asked

"Oh. Well uh just coffee and dinner thats all" I said. Trying to stay cool.

"So, you took her on a date?" a little grin there.

"What- no. No way, it was just a friendly invitation, cause well um you know I haven't really been catching up on her life."

She sighed. "I thought so"

"Well I better get going. See ya Bubbles" I said as I made my way downstairs. I stopped halfway down when I realized I forgot something.

"Hey Bubbles! Boomer wants to meet with you tomorrow"

"Oh.. uhh.. okay.. tell him I said okay" And I caught her blush just before she could turn around and hide it.

"Well is that a blush I see?" I said teasing her. Butch and I know that Bubbles got it bad for Boomer. Boomer is just too dense to realize it.

"Shut up Brick!" she said playfully. I laughed and gave her a wave and headed out. I drove and thought about what happened that day. _It's like Cristine isn't my girlfriend.. it's you. _I can't believe I said. Argh, maybe I just feel tired. A few minutes later I arrived home and suprised it was _actually _locked. I reached in my pocket and looked for my key, got it out and opened the door. As I went in I saw Butch lying down on the couch watching tv, eating chips and drinking root beer.

"Yo Bro. Where you been?" he asked

"No where man, just coffee and dinner"

"With your slut?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, with Blossom"

"Woah woah woah back up. Did you say Blossom?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering"

"Well okay. Hey, did you guys do your homework?"

"Yes, MOM. We did it like 3 hours ago. No need to nag."

I rolled my eyes again. But this time, annoyed. "I'm just checking cause you know we have to keep awesome grades to stay in school"

"Yeah, yeah" I rolled my eyes again for the last time. I passed by Boomers room on my way to my room. Typical Boomer was playing with his Xbox.

"Hey Brick, did you tell Bubbles?"

"Yeah, she said okay. And she was blushing" I smirked. He paused the game and jumped right in front of me. His eyes brightened up.

"She said yes?"

"Yes she said yes"

"Awesome!" then he jumped right back to his game. I gave a chuckle and head for my room. I got out some clean shorts and a shrt and changed. I layed in my bed just wandering off. Then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up the next day and looked at my clock. 9:00. A little early for saturday but what the hell. I got up and headed for the dining room. Boomer and Butch were still asleep so I decided to eat the cereal while I can. I was so hungry that I ate 2 bowls of cereal. So I headed for the bathroom washed up and brushed my teeth, put on a towel and headed for my room. I took out some black shorts, a red hoodie, red high cut converse and my usual cap on backwards. I got out of my room and saw Butch and Boomer eating.

"Hey, where you going?" Boomer asked.

"Uh just out for a while"

"Hey! Did you eat most of the cereal?" Butch asked. Annoyed.

"Don't worry I'll buy more while I"m out." I said as I reached for the door knob.

"Yeah you better" Butch said as I closed the door behind me. I decided to walk instead of flying and taking my car. I walked slowly just taking time and looking around with what changed when me and the guys were small and now. Not much has really changed. Some shops shut down and got replaced with new and there hasn't been any monster issue or any villain issue, but other than that. Nothing really. I guess it's the people who changed not the city. The little kids that used to play in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten now have become teenagers that study in Pokey Oaks High. I can just remember the days when the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs fought over nothing. Well, over who is better though. But we finally got some sense when Mojo and Him were permanently put in custody in some other place so they won't harm Townsville. I ended up infront of the Powerpuffs house. I guess I walked pretty far. I decided to pay Blossom a little visit but it would be a little akward to walk in the front door. I decided to go around back and sneak up at her window. I climbed the tree and reached out her window. Since it was open I decided to just sit there until she wakes up. 10 minutes past and she FINALLY wakes up. She sat up and doesn't seem to realize that I was there.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I said. She rubbed her eyes and looked at my direction.

"Oh. Hey Brick." her eyes widened "How long have you been there?"

"Just for a few minutes"

"Oh okay." Then she just stayed there for a while and said "Well I'm gonna head for the bathroom. Are you just gonna stay there and wait?"

"Yep" I simply said.

"Hm. Well alright." then she headed for the bathroom and locked the door. It took her about an hour and a half just to get ready. Seriously, do girls really take_ that_ long in a bathroom? Well, atleast she came out. She looked beautiful. Even though what she was wearing was simple. She was wearing a white shirt that says "Brainiac", pink shorts and balck flip flops.

"You look awesome Blos" but she just gave me her usual tongue out. I just rolled my eyes. Then my phone rang. I gave her a look that looked like I was asking permission to answer and she gave a look that said yes.

"HEEEEEY BRIIIIICKY" (A/N: ew) Great. My "favorite" person in the world.

"Hey."

"Wanna hang out today?" I slightly pulled away the phone since it was loud. Blossom was trying to hide her laugh so it was obviously loud.

"I'm a little tired"

"But..But.. Today's our 8th monthsary.." wow. Already?

"Ugh. Ahh. Fine. But only for an hour cause I got some stuff to do at home."

"Yipee! I'm gonna get ready now! Bye! Love ya!" then she hang up the phone.

"Liar." I turned to look at Blossom doing her tongue out and laughing.

"And why is that?"

"You dont have anything to do at home!"

"Oh c'mon. I'm trying to find a way to avoid her." I gave her a smirk.

"Well you aint doing a good job at it."

"Pssh Whatever" and she gave a small giggle. "Well I guess I gotta go. The sooner I start the date. The sooner I can get out and stay with you" I gave her a wink and flew off. I looked back and saw her blushing. Huh. Blossom, blushing. That seems to be a first. Oh well. Time to start the date. UGH.

Why can't I just be with my best friend?

* * *

Well? What do you think? :) R&R PLEASE !


	7. Chapter 7: A walk in the park

Boomers POV

Brick says that he told Bubbles about me hanging out with her. And he keeps on calling me dense everytime I ask her to hang out. To be honest, Brick is the one who's dense! Blossom is like head over heels for him! Whatever. Anyway I'm just lying in bed waiting for a few minutes to get up. 5 minutes later I decided to eat. I'm starving. I see Butch already sitting down eating cereal but no Brick. I was about to ask where he was but I heard running water from the bathroom. _Well someones up early. _I thought. So I sat down and grab some cereal and milk and ate.

"Hey, how come there's little cereal left?" I asked.

"I dunno. I'm gonna ask Brick later." he said

"Oh. Alright" then suddenly Brick came out all dresses and headed for the door. Butch and him argued about the cereal but I didn't bother to butt in. As soon as Brick left, I got up and took a shower. After I brushed my teeth I puit on a towel and headed for my room to change. I decided to put on some capri shorts, a dark blue shirt that has the numer 8 in the middle, and my blue converse.I headed out when Butch stopped me.

"Where you going Bro?"

"Just out"

"With?"

"Uhh.. You know.. My girlfriend" I can't believe I just said that.

"Gag me. Now tell me who you're going with? I know you're never _that _excited to see uhm.. What's her name.. Ah! Whatever! So, who is it?"

"Bubbles.." I said very softly

"Wha?"

"Bubbles..."

"Dude. Speak up I cant hear you."

"Bubbles! Okay, Bubbles!" his eyes widened

"Heh. That's good."

"Why?"

"Cause. I _know _Brick is gonna see Blossom, and since you're gonna see Bubbles. I'm gonna steal Buttercup today" and with that he smirked and layed on the couch. I just stared at him.

"What?" as he scanned the channels.

"I thought you're gonna "steal" Buttercup"

"Ehh. Later" then I left. I decided to fly going there. I looked down and saw Brick. Walking. That's a first, I guess I'm gonna beat to their house. I arrived about 5 minutes later and knocked on th doorbell. And guess who answered. The person I expected to see.

"Boomer? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Here to see you. Brick told you right?" I said as I smirked.

"Uh.. Yeah.. But I didn't expect it to be _this _early"

I laughed. "No prob. Let's go to your room so you could get ready."

"Alright" she gave me a smile and let me in. We went upstairs and into her room. I sat on her bed while she made her way in the bathroom. Didn't take that long. Took about 2 HOURS to finish. (A/N: being sarcastic ^-^) When she went out she was wearing a light blue dress, with a black blazer on top, long black boots (no heels) and long striped dark blue and blue socks that is a little longer than her boots. My eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked gorgeous.

"Um.. Boomer, are you alright?" she giggled as she woke me up from a daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just fine" she giggled again and a little blush on her cheek. I decided to make her blush more.

"You look cute when you blush" I gave her a smirk and when she realize what I told her she turned even redder. As expected.

"Whatever Boomer! So.. um.. where do we go?"

"Hm.. where do you want to go?"

"Um.. The park seems nice"

"The park it is" I stood up and we went for the door and headed downstairs. Until we were stopped by Blossom.

"And where do you think you're going?" We both looked up and saw Blossom smirking at us from above. She was leaning on the railings. And I knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Um.. just.. out in the park, the one with the lake." Bubbles said very softly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Did you say you'll stay out late till dark on a date?" She was still smirking.

"I SAID OUT IN THE _PARK, _WITH THE _LAKE. _NOT OUT TILL _DARK _ON A _DATE!_" She apparently shouted and emphasized the words that some how "rhymes".

"Alright, alright. Jeez. No need to shout" she gave one last smirk and left. We took about 3 steps only to be stopped by Buttercup.

"Hey, Bubblehead! Can you quite shouting? Jeez you're giving me a hell of a headache" Bubbles was about to open her mouth but decided not to and ignored Buttercup and just continued going down. "Hey. Wait. Who says you can leave?"

"Ugh what do you want Buttercup?"

"To know where you're going"

"Just out, okay?" Bubbles seems really annoyed. I think its my turn to say something.

"Look Buttercup, we're just gonna go out for a walk and I promise I'll bring her home safe, alright?" I said as I pushed Bubbles down and opening the door.

"Bu-"

"By the way, Butch is gonna come by. Better be prepared. Okay, See ya!" then I shut the door.

"Nice one" she said. "But is it really true?"

"Thanks, and what is?"

"That Butch is gonna come"

"Yep"

"Oh okay." she giggled. We reached the park and just took a walk, we went by the lake when Bubbles and I saw a little boy feeding the ducklings.

"Aaaw. Isn't that cute?" she said and went closer to the boy. The boy caught site of her and offered her some bread.

"Would you like to feed the ducklings with me, Miss?" he asked

"I would love to" she said and gave him a warm smile and accepted the bread. Just then I thought of what Jodie, my girlfriend might do. I bet she would be really grossed out and just insult the kid. Bubbles, on the other hand, loved animals and children. I knew from then on what I had to do but decided to do it later on. After Bubbles finished playing with the kid and ducks we continued our walk. Until I heard her stomach grumble.

"Uh.." she giggled "Sorry.. I guess I'm kinda hungry"

"No big deal let's just grab ice cream and a hotdog, look there's some stands there" I said as I gestured to the ice cream and hotdog stands. We went over and I told her to take a seat on the bench and wait. A few minutes later I wet over and gave her her food and ate.

"Thanks Boomer" she said and gave a smile

"No prob" and smiled back. When we were done we sat there for a while and talk about our lives and our siblings.

"You know, Blossom is head over heels for Brick"

"Huh, I know. And Brick calls me the dense one" we both laughed and I heard her laughter slowly fading. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine" ad gave a smile. I decided it was about time what I'm gonna do so I stood up and told her I gotta go to do something.

"Alright. See ya later then. Bye Boomer" she said as she waved goodbye. I waved my goodbye as well and turned around and left. I saw her going the opposite direction to a small gazebo with a piano.

Huh. Wonder what she'll do there.


	8. Chapter 8: When I Look At You

Bubbles POV

So Brick told me that Boomer would like, hang out with me today or something. So here we are at the park walking around just minding our own business when we saw ducklings on the lake being fed by a little boy.

" Aaaaw. Isn't that cute?" I said as I went closer to the boy. I guess he saw me coming since he offered me bread and I happily accepted it.

"Would you like to feed the ducklings with me, Miss?" he asked

"I would love to" I replied. I threw little crumbs of bread and looked at the little boy. He was so cute. He looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back and he glanced at Boomer and back to me.

"Is he your boyfriend miss?" he asked. Oh how I'd love to say yes. But I dont wanna be a liar. Especially to an innocent boy.

"Oh, sadly no. But I wish he were" I responded

"Hm. I wonder what he doesnt see in you. Your a beautiful and kind lady" he said and gave me a smile. I couldn't help but shed just a small tear. The little boy was so sweet for his age and he didn't even know anything about love. Well, not yet. I quickly qiped the tear away and looked back at Boomer to see if he heard or noticed our conversation. Thankfully, he didn't.

"What about you? Do you have some girl that you love?"

"Uh-huh! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" I was so touched. I could guess he was talking about his mom.

"Well, I would love to meet her one day"

"There she is!" he said as he gestured to the girl across the lake. It wasn't his mom. It was really a girl his age.

"She really is beautiful" I said. "Well I have to go. Thank you for letting me feed the fish with you" I offered him a smile

"Your welcome miss!" and we waved goodbye. After that Boomer and I continued our walk. It soon came to an end though, since I got kinda hungry.

"Uh.." how embarrassing. My tummy just grumbled. "Sorry.. I guess I'm kinda hungry"

"No big deal let's just grab ice cream and a hotdog, look there are some stands there" he said as he gestured to the ice cream and hotdog stands. We went over and Boomer told me to take a seat on the bench and wait for him, he arived shortly with our food.

"Thanks Boomer" I said to him and gave him a smile

"No prob" He said as he smiled back. We sat there for a while when we finished our food. We talked about our lives, what's going on and our siblings.

"You know, Blossom is head over heels for Brick"

"Huh. I know. And Brick calls me the dense one" _Oh Boomer. You don't know how dense you really are. _I said as we both laughed. My laughter slowly died though. I mean c'mon. Boomer _is _dense.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, just fine" was all I could say as I gave a smile. At that moment, Boomer stood up and said that hes gotta go cause he has something to do.

"Alright. See ya later then. Bye Boomer" I said as i waved goodbye. He waved back and left. I was waiting for him to go a little bit farhter so I can go to the gazebo where the piano is. It's a good thing there aren't much people there. I wouldn't be afraid to play and sing. Singing. The one thing me and my sisters have in common. We all can sing. Blossom, however, is the only one who doesnt know how to play an instrument. BUT, her voice is incredible. My voice and Buttercups voice can never beat hers. I sat on the piano and began to think on what I should play. And then I found the pefect song. My fingers on the keyboard felt amazing. It's like everytime I play and sing, my worries and mind go some place else. Then I decided to sing.

_"Everybody needs inspiration,_  
_Everbody needs a song._  
_A beautiful melody,_  
_When the night's so long._  
_Cause there is no guarantee,_  
_That this life is easy."_

I began to sing very softly though. I'm afraid that people might hear. Especially Boomer.

_"Yeah when my world is falling apart._  
_When there's no light to break up the dark,_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you._  
_When the waves are flooding the shore, _  
_and I can't find my way home anymore._  
_That's when I, I, I look at you."_

I decided to let my voice out. Just a little bit though.

_"When I look at you, _  
_I see forgiveness, _  
_I see the truth._  
_You love me for who I am,_  
_Like the stars hold the moon,_  
_Right there where they belong. _  
_and I know im not alone._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark,_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you._  
_When the waves are flooding the shore, _  
_and I can't find my way home anymore,_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you."_

I began to close my eyes. To feel the song. And to think of Boomer. Right now, I just wish Boomer knew how I felt about him. How I wish that he would leave Jodie for me, his counterpart, his friend, his soulmate.

_"You, appear just like a dream to me. _  
_Just like kaleidoscope colors,_  
_That cover me,_  
_All I need,_  
_Every breath that I breathe,_  
_Don't you know you're beautiful!_

_Yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore, _  
_and I can't find my way home anymore,_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you._  
_I look at you, Yeah, Woah."_

If only he knew..

_"You, appear just like a dream to me." _I slowly opened my eyes as I played the last notes. And just sat there for a while to think what would it be like to be with Boomer.

* * *

**Okay ! starting from chapter 7 theres a suprise waiting. so chapter 7 and 8 and possibly 9 are chapters revolving on Boomer and Bubbles. BUT the story wont only be about them. I mean we havent even heard Buttercups an Butchs day. So hopefully chapter 9 will be the last chapter that revolves around Bubbles and Boomer. **

**P.S. sorry if it's short. :| school starts tomorrow so I may not be able to update that fast. but i'll try my best ! **

**R & R PLEASE :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Baby Blue Eyes

Boomers POV

Okay, so I was about to leave right? But I turned around and saw Bubbles sitting on the piano and started playing it. I never knew she could play the piano. I quickly hid behind the tree, wanting to hear more and hoping she'd sing. To my suprise, she did. Her voice was like an angels. It was so beautiful and so nice to hear. When she was finished playing I quickly ran away so that she couldn't see me. so I left the park and called up Jodie to meet in the mall.

"Suuuure! I'd love to! Your brothers are gonna be there right?" she said through the phone. I swear her voice is WAAY to high.

"Um. No." I said a little pissed

"UGH. FINE. Let's meet later"

"NO. Let's meet NOW"

"FINE! JEEZ!" then she hang up. I can't believe I didn't see this before. Good news is, I'm not the dense one anymore. Atleast I'm the 1st one to realize that the girl I really loved was right next to me. I'm planning to meet with Jodie not because of a date. But because I'm gonna break up with her once and for all and so I can finally be with the girl of my dreams. A few minutes later Jodie arrived looking all... slutty. I don't even wanna describe what she looked like.

"Jodie, we need to talk" I started

"Ugh. About what? Can't we just talk it over lunch or something?"

"Look Jodie. I'm ony gonna say it right here right now. I'm not gonna go on a date with you anymore."

"Ugh. THEN WHY'D YOU CALL ME?"

"Jodie, we're breaking up." her eyes widened

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Um. Yes I can"

"AND WHO ARE YOU LEAVING ME FOR? DON'T TELL ME ITS' THAT BUGEYED FREAK?"

"If you've noticed, me and her have the same eyes"

"ARGH!" she was about to slap me but I dodged it and she stormed out. (A/N: they're in a mall btw) Man, that felt good. But also got me hungry. I went in a McDonalds and ordered a cheeseburger and left to find Bubbles to tell her how much I love her. All I wanted was to hold her close in my arms, to smell her hair and to kiss her lips. That would be nice. Also knowing that noting in the world would come between us.

Although. I thought of a better plan an immediately called my brothers. Bubbles is gonna be so suprised.

* * *

Bubbles POV

Okay, so get this. I was walking in the park minding my own business until Jodie walked up and attempted to slap me. But of course, I was too fast for her.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Whats your problem?" I said dodging several of her slaps.

"BOOMER BROKE UP WITH ME!"

"And how is that my fault?"

"ARGH!" she tried so many times until she go tired and went on her knees crying. As much as I hated her, she needed some comfort right now. But I didn't sit down with her, hugged her or any of the normal stuff girls do when they figure out their friend got dumped. I just walked over and stood there.

"I hate you" she said

"So?"

"Actually.. I don't. I'm jealous of you, you're pretty and talented. That's why I'm trying so hard.."

"Guess what, it doesn't look like you are. From the moment I first saw you, I didn't have any good thoughts. And you weren't even looking at Boomer! You were looking at Butch! Seriously what is wrong with you!" I said. I didn't want to be mean. But she had to know the truth. I bent down and offered her some tissue.

"It's not to late to change you know" I told her

"So you think if I change Boomer would take me back?"

"I doubt that." I saw her face fell. "But" she started to look up again. "You can get another guy, and I'm sure he'd like you." I stood up and began to leave until I heard her mutter something.

"Did you say something?"

"Thanks.." she said really softly

"Yeah, sure" I said.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so the day is over and here comes night. but don't worry i'll put up buttercups and butchs day in the next chapter. chapters 7-10 are all in the same day okay? just pov's from different characters. oh! I think it's 7-11 though. not sure yet. all I know is that they're all in the same day.)

_At their home._

Boomers POV

"Hey Brick. Remember the place when first saw the girls this year?"

"Uhh, you mean the one where we performed?"

"Yep"

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you could book us to perform tonight?"

"Uh yeah sure. Wait. Whats your plan?"

I started telling Brick about my plan for Bubbles. He was quite amused on how their little brother could think of something like this. I told him to tell Butch and he says he's got everything under control. But I had to tell her sistes to drag her there though. So I got the phone and called Blossom.

"Hello?"

"Blossom?"

"Boomer?"

"Hey, I got a plan to tell you.." then we talked for a long time to make sure every detail is clear. I told her to tell Buttercup so this plan would work and she agreed and hang up. I went to the resturaunt to prepare that night. I met Butch there too.

"What're you doing here Butch?"

"Helping you with your plan. DUH." I just rolled my eyes.

"I ment what're you doing here early?"

"Setting up my drums."

"Ohh"

"Don't you need atleast practice?"

"Oh right right." then I got my guitar and played in a corner. A few hours later the girls arrived and the resturaunt opened. The announcer stood on stage and began talking.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we have a performance tonight by the boys who played last summer. The RRB!" then people were clapping and it became silent. Well. Here we go.

_"My eyes are no good, blind without her_  
_The way she moves I never doubt her_  
_When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_  
_She's a doll, catch, a winner_  
_I'm in love and no beginner_  
_Could ever grasp or understand just what she means" _

Bubbles, I hope you're listening.

_"Baby, baby blue eyes_  
_Stay with me by my side_  
_'til the morning, through the night_  
_Well baby, stand here holding my sides_  
_Close your baby blue eyes_  
_Every moment feels right_  
_And I may feel like a fool_  
_But I'm the only one dancing with you_  
_Whoa oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh , oh oh"_

I'd do anything just stare deeply into those Baby Blue eyes of hers.

_"I drive her home when she can't stand_  
_I like to think I'm a better man_  
_For not letting her do what she's been known to do_  
_She wears heels and she always falls_  
_I let her think she's a know it all_  
_But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right_  
_My eyes don't believe her, but my heart swears by her_

_Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side  
'til the morning, through the night  
(can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you  
Whoa oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh , oh oh  
Cant get you out of my mind"_

I started to go down and sing to her. I saw her blush as I walked over and I winked at her. Her sister's were nudging here in the stomach. Buttercup pushed her seat nearer so that I would literally be singing to her. And there she was looking at me with those Baby Blue eyes.

_"I swear i've been there_  
_I swear i've done that_  
_I'll do whatever it takes just to see those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes_  
_Stay with me by my side_  
_'til the morning, through the night_  
_(can't get you out of my mind)_  
_Well baby, stand here holding my sides_  
_Close your baby blue eyes_  
_Ever moment feels right_  
_And I may feel like a fool_  
_But I'm the only one dancing with those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes_  
_Stay with me by my side_  
_'til the morning, through the night_  
_(can't get you out of my mind)_  
_Well baby, stand here holding my sides_

I started closing my eyes this part.

_While closing your baby blue eyes_  
_Ever moment feels right"_

I heard Blossom to tell her to stand up and though she hesitated she did. I slowly opened my eyes to see her standing right in front of me and I sang the last part of the song.

_"My eyes are no good, blind without her_  
_The way she moves I never doubt her_  
_When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams"_

I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. "I love you, Bubbles" I whispered in her ear

"I love you too, Boomer." she whispered back while the people, including her sisters were clapping.

All for us.

* * *

**So chapter 9 is the end to Bubbles and Boomers day. That doesnt mean it's the end of the story though. We still havent gone through Buttercups and Butchs day. Again it's all in the same day. you'll see :) but I think it would take 2 - 3 chapters of BC's and Butchs.**

**Again classes start tomorrow, :((**

**R & R PLEASE! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Romeo and Juliet? Shut up

Buttercup's POV

It was a Saturday morning, so of course, sleeping in would be perfect but I didn't get to since my little Bubblehead sister was shouting.

"Hey, Bubblehead! Can you quite shouting? Jeez you're giving me a hell of a headache" I yelled at her. Trying to get some se- hey. Isn't that Boomer, with Bubbles? Hm. I wonder..

"Hey. Wait. Who says you can leave?" I asked,

"Ugh what do you want Buttercup?" she seemed annoyed. Annoying can be really fun sometimes.

"To know where you're going" obvious much.

"Just out, okay?" Hm. I'm not so satisfied. I was thinking about something to say when Boomer butted in.

"Look Buttercup, we're just gonna go out for a walk and I promise I'll bring her home safe, alright?" He said as he pushed her down. Seems like they're in a hurry to go to their _date_.

"Bu-" I began to say. But was interrupted by Boomer.

"By the way, Butch is gonna come by. Better be prepared. Okay, See ya!" then he shut the door.

Huh. I bet that was probably to leave me, jaw dropped. But I shrugged it off and decided to go take a nice warm bath. After, I put a towel on and brushed my teeth. I decided to wear straight cut pants, a green jersey that has a number 8 in the middle and green flip flops. I went downstairs and ate some cereal then headed back upstairs to play some video games. I wasn't really hungry for lunch so I decided to skip it. After all, I think I could use a diet. I decided to stop playing for a while since I got tired so I decided to play my guitar. I've been getting pretty good at it actually, I even figured out that I could sing but not as good as Bubbles or Blossom though. Ever since my sisters and I met the guys girlfriends I pretty much gave up on having Butch as a boyfriend. But that doesn't mean I gave up my feelings. It's a little weird. I'm the strongest member of the girls and _I'm _the one who gave up easily. I guess I'm not the toughest when it comes to love. Anyway I've been practicing a song by Colbie Caillat and it's most probably how I feel. I started strumming then began singing.

_"You're stuck on me _  
_and my laughing eyes_  
_I can't pretend though _  
_I try to hide, I like you_  
_I like you._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_  
_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe, you got me, yeah_  
_You got me._

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet_  
_And that crooked smile of yours _  
_it knocks me off my feet_

_Oh, I just can't get enough_  
_Find my stoup I need to fill me up_  
_It feels so good it must be love_  
_It's everything that I've been dreaming of._  
_I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._  
_Cause no matter what I do,_  
_Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you_."

I came to a stop since I realized someone heard me playing. And not just anyone, it's Butch. He was sitting on my window. Giving me that smirk of his. He looked good actually. He was wearing a black shirt with a green skull in the middle, jeans and dark green converse, his hair was all messy, but I liked it.

"Never knew you could play, BC" he said with his jaw dropped.

"Thats cause I dont" I gave him a smirk.

"Then what was that just now?" his eyes still opened wide.

"Just something I learned"

"Huh, riiight" he said then laughed.

"So are you just gonna stay there or come in?" I asked him with a playful look. Suddenly someone went into the room.

"Hey, Buttercup I'm gonna buy some groceries you want anyth..." she drifted off as she saw me help Butch off the window.

"Um.. whats going on?" her eyes seemed to have a playful look and I could tell what she was thinkng.

"Nothing. Uh.. just get me some chips"

"Are you trying to sneak her out?" She asked Butch. Totally ignoring me.

"Yep" my eyes widened as he said this. I thought he was getting inside.

"You know, you guys look sorta like Romeo and Juliet right now" and she gave one big laugh. I felt my face reddened and I decided it was about time to go.

"Whatever Blos! Just get me some chips okay? BYE" I said and flew out of the window and landed on the side walk.

"Ignore everything my sister said" he chuckled then asked "Why?"

"Cause it was annoying."

"It was kinda true though" he said and started to laugh.

"No it wasn't!"

"Heh, alright alright. Chill BC." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"So why'd you take me out the window?" I asked. He looked in the opposite direction as if trying to think of something. Then he turned his head and faced me.

"I think I'd "steal" you for a while you know?"

"Ha. "Steal". Nice word. You sound just like the bad guy you were when we were 5." I said and smirked.

"That was a long time ago BC." he said and pinched my cheeks a little. I kinda rubbed it so that it shows that it "hurt".

"So, I guess you're gonna meet Melanie now" I said. I got a little pissed at myself for saying that. He shrugged off the name like he didn't even know who the person was.

"Still the same old hard-headed Buttercup. Didn't you listen to a word I just said? I'm stealing _you_" he said as he emphasized the "you" part.

"Alright fine. What do you wanna do?" I asked

"Wanna skateboard?"

"Left it at home."

"Shoot some hoops?"

"Did that yesterday."

"Go to the arcade?"

"Got no money and I suppose you only have enough for food."

"Jeez girl. You're one tough chick to start with."

"Start with what?"

"Ahh. Nothing."

"So, got anything else in mind?"

"Why don't we just walk around and grab something to eat?"

"Sounds great." To be honest I actually laughed in my mind. A LOT. Just a simple offer could make me say yes and he had to come up with places that I've been a thousand times. And what did he mean by "start with?". Butch can be very, VERY confusing sometimes. We walked around Townsville and talked about the changes that happened from back when we were 5, up to now. I told him every single detail that he missed out on mine and my sister's life. He just sited some examples on what changed and what he remembered. I even told him that I was the first out of the 3 girls who had a boyfriend. It was just a small crush I had on a guy named Kyle. He looked kinda like Butch only his skin was darker and his eyes were brown. But I didn't tell him about Mitch. My best guy friend since we were 5. When Mitch and I were both 14 I started to feel something, but before I could tell him, he moved away. And hasn't come back since. I was crushed. See? I really aren't the toughest when it comes to love. Anyway, I'm still a little confused on whether I should have my hopes high on Mitch and that one day he'll move back and we could be together. Or, to just sit and wait till Butch opens his eyes and dump the slut. Guess we'll just wait and see now, won't we? As we walked we got kinda hungry so we went into a burger joint and got cheeseburgers for take out.

"So, like your cheeseburger?" he asked.

"Yep. Thanks!" I said as I licked the cheese of the bottom part of my lip.

"I can't believe you were the first one to get a boyfriend from the 3." he said in a teasing way.

"Pssh. Can't think a tomboy can get a boyfriend?"

"You aint a tomboy BC. You had a boyfriend"

"You do know that a tomboy and lesbian are different right?"

"What's the difference?" I gave myself a face-palm slap and explained to him.

"Oooohh. I get it" he said as he nodded his head several of times. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello? Brick?" then he had not a really long conversation with Brick but I didn't pay attention since I dazed out. I was caught ny suprise when Butch said "woah! Seriously?" then a few seconds later he hang up.

"So what was that about?"

"That was Brick"

"Well duh. You said his name a while ago. I meant what were you guys talk-" I stopped since _my _phone rang. I got it and answered it.

"Yo."

"Buttercup?"

"Blossom?"

"Are you still out on your little date with Butch?" she said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Ugh. Is _that_ why you called me?"

"No no. I called to tell you about Boomer's plan for Bubbles"

"He's finally gonna do it?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I know right?"

"When Where and How?"

"Tonight, in the restaurant we went last summer and I don't know. He only told me about that part and about our part."

"Which is?"

"To drag Bubbles over there."

"Hm. Seems simple enough."

"Yeah. Anyway, be here in 30 mins got that?"

"Yes ma'am." then I hung up the phone.

"What were you guys talking about?" Butch asked.

"'Bout Boomers plan. I'm guessing Brick told you that a while ago?"

"Yep."

"Huh, anyway I gotta go, I'm guessing you need to as well"

"You're right. See ya later BC." he said and reached out to ruffle my hair then flew away. I flew away as well. In the opposite direction. I can't believe Boomer, was the first one to realize it from the guys. Isn't he suppose to be the dense one? I guess we misinterpreted him.

This is gonna be a night that Bubbles and Boomer will remember for a long long time.


	11. Chapter 11: A sudden walk out?

Butch's POV

When I left Buttercup I directly to the restaurant since, I needed to find my drums. I just hope they're still in the restaurant. Thankfully when I arrived it was out in the back. I began to set it up on the stage when someone opened the door. I turned to see who it was and guess who. It was lover boy, Boomer.

"What're you doing here Butch?" wow. I wonder what I'm doing here myself. (A/N: oh, the sarcasm :)))

"Helping you with your plan. DUH." I said as I stated the obvious.

"I ment what're you doing here early?"

"Setting up my drums."

"Ohh"

"Don't you need atleast practice?" I suggested. This the first time my little brother did something big for a girl.

"Oh right right." A few hours later some people and eventually the girls arrived. It wasn't that long till Boomer started to sing. During his song he went down and actually sang to Bubbles. I can't believe all of this is happening all in one day. And we still have to go to school on Monday. Anyway, when Boomer finished he gave Bubbles a hug and the four of them, (including Buttercup and Blossom) went up the stage to me and Brick.

"Nice going little Bro" Brick said as he patted Boomers back.

"Eh heh. Thanks" he said as he blushed a little. Blossom said she wanted to go outside for a while and just busted out the doors. As we watched her go outside, we all then turned to Brick. He had a questioned and confused look on his face. Questioned cause he didn't get why Blossom wet out and confused since we're all staring at him. The look on his face was priceless. Wish I brought my camera.

"What?" he asked

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Bubbles said.

"Why? She said she just needed some air."

"Dude, You. Are. Stupid." I said

"What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do." Buttercup said

"Go talk to her man. I bet you're the only person she wants to see right now." Boomer said and finally ending the conversation. Brick made a gesture that said "okay okay I'm going" then went outside to look for her.

"Sooo. Aren't you guys hungry?" Buttercup asked as she looked at us.

"Oh, BC. Always hungry." I said as I patted her head

"Not ALWAYS." she said and we headed down the stage and looked for a table fit for 6. Me and Boomer sat on one side and the girls sat on the other. We all ordered some food and talked for a while. Not long till Brick came back, but no Blossom followed behind.

"Dude what happened?" I asked

"I dunno man." he said as he sat down he looked kinda depressed though.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Buttercup asked.

"I _mean _I tried to talk to her but she always looked away and barely said anything."

"Poor Blossom." Bubbles said as she started to get all sad.

"It's okay Bubbles, I'm sure she'll be okay." Boomer said as he comforted her.

"Anyway, you hungry? We ordered some food if you want"

"Ehh. Thanks" it became a little silent until the food arrived. We all ate and when we were done, we paid for the food and went out of the restaurant.

"It's still 6:45. What do you guys wanna do?" I asked

"I.. I'm gonna head home early" Brick said as he flew off.

"Boomer and I are gonna watch a movie. See ya later Romeo and Juliet" Bubbles said as she giggled.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?" Buttercup demanded

"Blossom" she sad as she gave a grin and walked away with Boomer.

"Well well. Looks like I'd have to steal you again." I said to her.

"Psssh. What do you have in mind?"

"You got any new games?"

"Hmm.. Yeah! I got a new wrestling game. Wanna play?"

"Sure" I said. She started to fly into the sky until she looked down at me.

"Are we gonna go now?" she asked.

"Why don't we just walk?" I said and smirked.

"Are you crazy? My house is far from here!"

"C'mon. Let's just try something new."

"Fine" she said as she started to land on the ground. The walk was long but it somehow didn't feel long. We just talked for a log time. We finally reached the house, and when we went inside it was empty. No Bubbles, no Blossom, and no... Professor?

"Hey, BC."

"Yeah?"

"Where's the Professor?"

"Oh, he went to a around the world science convention. I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"Oh, I see. I guess Blossom isn't back yet."

"Yeah, I wonder where she is. Anyway, let's go to my room. My games are there."

"Alright" we went up and went in her room. For a girls room, it didn't look too bad. It wasn't something boyish or something for a girlie girl. It had posters of bands like Paramore and Linkin Park. And the color of her room is just right for her. A mini flat screen was on the wall with a shelf next to it. In the shelf were A LOT of cd's dvd's and games. For a girl, she beats mine,Brick, and Boomers collection all together.

"Umm Butch. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Speechless about my collection?" she said and smirked. I bet she's enjoying the look on my face right now.

"Pssh." was all I said. Just then we heard the door opened and closed. We figured it was Bubbles or Blossom.

"I'll go check" Buttercup said as she opened her door and looked to see who it was. "Hey Blos." So it was Blossom.

"Hey Buttercup.."

"Where have you been?"

"Just took a really long walk.."

"You okay? What happened with Brick?"

"Um.. tell you tomorrow. I'm tired.. night.."

"Night.." then she went back inside.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I asked

"Knowing Blossom, it would _look _like she's okay, but she won't _feel _okay"

"Ah.. I better talk to Brick when I get home"

"Yeah.. Here it is! Do you know this game?"

"Um. No."

"Want me to teach you?"

"Sure" she then placed it in the xBox and we started playing. We had a really good time. We haven't had a good time like this since summer. We played other games though, and eventually got tired. I asked her to play some songs for me in her guitar. She hesitated at first but decided to since she got annoyed.

"Why don't you play the song you played when I came here?"

"No"

"Why?"

"No"

"C'mon"

"Noooo"

"Pleaaaaaase?"

"No"

"C'mon BC!"

"Fine fine!" then she started playing. It took a while for her to sing. In fact, I wondered if she'll sing at all.

"Isn't this the part where you'll sing?"

"Nah"

"What!"

"You only asked me to play"

"C'mon!"

"Alright alright."

_"You're stuck on me _  
_ and my laughing eyes_  
_ I can't pretend though _  
_ I try to hide, I like you_  
_ I like you..."_

She came to stop and looked away for a while, then looked at me.

"Go on."

_"I think I felt my heart skip a beat_  
_ I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe, you got me, yeah_  
_ You got me._

_ The way you take my hand is just so sweet_  
_ And that crooked smile of yours _  
_ it knocks me off my feet"_

_"Oh, I just can't get enough_  
_ Find my stoup I need to fill me up_  
_ It feels so good it must be love_  
_ It's everything that I've been dreaming of._  
_ I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._  
_ Cause no matter what I do,_  
_ Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

_ I can't imagine what it'd be like_  
_ Livin each day in this life, without you._  
_ Without you."_

She looked at me again. Does she really think that I want her to stop? "Continue BC."

_"One look from you I know you understand_  
_ This mess we're in _  
_ you know is just so out of hand._

_ Oh, I just can't get enough_  
_ Find my stoup I need to fill me up_  
_ It feels so good it must be love_  
_ It's everything that I've been dreaming of._  
_ I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._  
_ Cause no matter what I do,_  
_ Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you."_

She really had an amazing voice. Her hair was in her face though, I didn't want her to stop so I placed her hair behind her ear. She looked at me but continued playing. Finally, she didn't stop._  
_

_"I hope we always feel this way_  
_ I know we will_  
_ and in my heart I know that _  
_ you'll always stay.."_

_"Oh, I just can't get enough_  
_ Find my stoup I need to fill me up_  
_ It feels so good it must be love_  
_ I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._  
_ Cause no matter what I do_  
_ Oh, I just can't get enough_  
_ Find my stoup I need to fill me up_  
_ It feels so good it musIt's everything that I've been dreaming of.t be love_  
_ I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._  
_ Cause no matter what I do,_  
_ Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

_ Oh (oh)_  
_ You got me. You got me._  
_ Oh (oh)_  
_ You got me. You got me."_

"Amazing, BC."

"No it aint" she said and blushed a little. Right then we heard the door opened and closed. We figured it was Bubbles. I looked at the wall clock and saw that it was getting late and decided to leave.

"Hey, BC"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta go, its getting late."

"Yeah.. guess you should. See ya"

"See ya." I walked over and ruffled her hair and whispered: "Great voice" then left.


	12. Chapter 12: A song and A promise

Blossoms POV

_"Blossom?"_

_"What?.."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Huh? Oh, yeah! Never better.."_

_"You can't fool me Blos, know somethings up."_

_"Everything's fine.. Trust me.."_

_"Then turn around at look at me"_

_"There"_

_"In the eyes Blos" "Now tell me you're okay"_

_"I.. I'm okay."_

_"Sure?"_

_"Yeah.." "Um.. Actually.. I think I have to tell you this.."_

_"What..?"_

_"I think it's best if we aren't friends anymore.."_

_"What? Why? What did I do?"_

_"I just.. I just think it's for the best.."_

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"I just do! Okay?"_

_"But Blos!"_

_"I'm sorry.."_

_-End of flash back-_

And then I ran away and went somewhere on the outskirts of town. I made this decision. Not Buttercup, and not Bubbles. I just can't take it anymore. Bubbles is lucky since she's finally with Boomer, and Buttercup seems to handle it like it's no big deal. But me? No, it would be _impossible _for Brick and I to be together, and I don't think I can handle this like it's no big deal. Worst of all, it's Monday. That means I'm gonna be seeing Brick no matter what. But I'll totally ignore him. He won't sit with me in lunch anyway. I was walking alone in the streets as I was headed for school. School is a little bit far from where the girls and I live. If you get there by flying, you'll surely be early. But, if it's by walking, you'd get there with atleast 10 minutes to spare. It was a cold weather. Raining to be specific. So I was wearing a black shirt that says "Me? Sarcastic? Pssh. Puh-lease", skinny jeans, a gray Aeropostale jacket and black flats. Bubbles and Buttercup are probably back at the house sleeping. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized where I was headed. How could I forget!

To get to school on foot, you need to pass by the Ruff's house. Great. Just great. I wasn't that far from their house, so I took out my pink iPod and played a random song. Atleast I have an excuse to ignore Brick if ever he was calling me. So I calmly walk straight, focusing on heading to school. When the song Life After You by Daughtry finished playing, the next song was the song I sang in _his _car. The song that describes exactly how I feel. I looked around and saw that no one was watching me, so I guess it's safe to sing. But only this once.

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do"_

I started looking around again. Thank God. No one was in site._  
_

_"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_"

I realized that I was really super near their house so I prepared myself to make my voice loud. Since the next part of the song would hit Brick. _If _he heard it.

_"But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You, you belong with me, you belong with me"_

I decided to stop since I passed their house and my iPod is half full. (A/N: what an optimist. XD) Anyway, a few minutes later I arrived in school. And like I said, 10 minutes to spare. I headed for my locker and saw Buttercup and Bubbles. Bubbles was wearing a simple light blue dress with a white hoodie on top of it, black leggings until her knees, and light blue converse. Buttercup was wearing a 3/4 sleeve hoodie shirt, the sleeves are forest green and the torso part was light green, black straight cut pants, and black Pony with neon green lightning design. Their lockers are next to each other, it's just that there's another in between. My locker is across theirs.

"Hey Blos" Bubbles said.

"Hey" I said as I smiled.

"How come you're not early?" Buttercup asked.

"What do you mean? I am early."

"No, I mean, you usually arrive like 30 minutes before Bubbles and I arrive. Don't you have like a Student Council meeting or something?" Oh, that. I used to make that as an excuse to see Brick early in the morning. But now, I guess it's pretty useless. But I really am on the SC. I'm Vice pres. I dont really feel like aiming for president right now. I have to much pressure as it is.

"Today? No."

"Oh, well, see ya." she said then headed off somewhere to the left.

"Well, how was your walk?"

"It was okay I guess. It was cold and wet but okay."

"I didn't mean about this morning." I gave her a puzzled face. "I meant the walk last Saturday night."

"Oh, I was just going out. You know, get to see the outskirts of town" she sighed.

"Blossom, I'm worried."

"About?"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, for starters, no one knows what happened last Saturday and Brick doesn't seem to know either. And he was _with _you."

"Oh. Well. I just.. I just went out for a walk. Like I told you." she sighed again.

"Well, if that's what you say." she didn't seem pleased with my answer. Well, neither would I, but I just can't tell them. They don't even know that I like Brick.

"I gotta go Blos, see ya" she said as she started to walk pass by me. I waved good bye at her and saw that she was heading back towards me. What now?

"Whats wrong?"

"Just to let you know, if you're ready to face Brick he's coming your way. Looking for you." she said and started skipping to where her next class was. That's when I saw him. He isn't really hard to miss since he's the only red spot in the crowd. He was wearing a red hoodie with a black shirt in it, dark jeans, red and black checkered vans, and his usual cap on backwards. He started walking towards me and tried to get my attention.

"Blossom." I ignored him.

"Blossom.." I ignored him again

"Can we talk? Please..?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"What did I do? Why can't we be friends anymore?" I didn't respond

"Blos, please. I wanna know wha-" before he could finish, the bell rang. Thank God.

"Can we talk in homeroom or free period?"

"Free period. _If _you can wait that long."

"I've waited the whole weekend, haven't I?"

"Fine."

"Thanks Blos"

"Whatever, hurry up or we'll be late for class." I wanted to get to homeroom fast so I could ignore him. I wanted to talk with my other friends, not him. But I forgot one tiny detail. I sit beside him in _every _class. Great.

"Blos, please.."

"I thought we made it clear that we'd talk in free period?"

"Yeah.. we did.. but.."

"Then, save it."

The first 3 periods went by pretty slow. I ignored Brick the whole time and tried to focus o the discussions. The ignoring part worked, but the discussion didn't. I couldn't understand what the teachers were saying. And the came, the part I hated the most. Free period. In this period, I can't escape Brick and I can't ignore him either. This period is the time where I get to tell it straight to his face. And what would I tell him? I could either tell him that I love him and that he'd come to his senses and choose me, or, I could tell him that I just think he's annoying and I want him out of my life. Simple as that. Well, not really. I'm still trying to decide as I sat down on my seat and waited for Brick. I saw him enter from the door and searched the room for me, I guess he found me since, he's heading my way.

"Blos, can we talk now?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't we be friends anymore?"

"We just can't okay?"

"Does this has something to do with Cri-"

"Yes, okay, YES."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing okay.. It's just.. I don't wanna start anything.."

"But she knows your my bestfriend"

"I just don't think we should okay? Now, excuse me. I'm going to study."

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying right here."

"Fine then. Don't leave."

I started to get my books as I scanned the pages since we have a test this afternoon in Science. It's one of my favorite subjects so I can't get a low score on this, I just can't. I noticed that Brick was serious about him not leaving. Damn this guy is hard headed. I tried not to mind him as I studied, but it's hard. His eyes didn't leave me at all. That's when I started to get pissed. I looked at the clock. Ten minutes till lunch. Just bare it Blos. When the bell finally rang I got up and gathered my stuff as quickly as I can, but Brick grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Blos, can you give me an answer?"

"What?"

"Why can't we be friends anymore?"

"Cause.. cause I don't want you in my life anymore okay? Just leave me alone!" I said and jerked my hand out of his and rushed out. I tried to find Bubbles, I did though but she was with Boomer. I didn't want to disturb them. I thought of looking for Buttercup but I don't think she'd listen. So, I ran at the very far end of the building. I ended up in an old dusty music. I didn't even know we had a music room. It was quiet and I knew no one would come here and disturb me. I decided to sing, just to let my feelings out. But not in a cheerful, hey-you-should-listen-since-it's-aimed-for-you mood. I wanted to sing it in a slow tune since there's plenty of time.

_"Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_  
_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me"_

A tear started to drip down my cheek and I wiped it off. I can't believe I was crying._  
_

_"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me..."_

I took a deep sigh and let the words out. "You belong with me.."

Sadly, he didn't think so. "Why Brick.. why?" I started to let out the tears, not holding anything back. "You were suppose to keep the promise! How could you forget? I trusted you and you broke it!" I slammed my fist as I remembered what happened before. When we were young. We were about 9 or 10 when they left. All of us are 16, so it's been about 6 years since then. When we turned 8 the boys started getting tired of being ordered around and got tired of committing crime. And the other villains? They were sent to a far away place that isolates them from the rest of the world. Causing no further harm. That day, that very day, I remember it perfectly.

I was sad when they left. That was the time when I started falling for Brick. When I realized that I couldn't imagine life without him.

_"Hey, red!"_

_"What? You're the red one you know"_

_"Heh, I know I'm just messing with yah."_

_"Pssh. What do you ant anyway?"_

_"What? No goodbye before the guys and I leave?"_

_"We did, just yesterday."_

_"Yeah.. But.."_

_"But?"_

_"I.. uh.."_

_"mmm?"_

_"I kinda like you red.."_

_"Whaa what. Really?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Oh."_

_"I'm sorry.. I just.."_

_"No, it's okay. I kinda like you too."_

_"What? Really?"_

_"Yes, really."_

_"But.. we're leaving.."_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Let's make a promise that we'll keep together and a promise that we'll keep for ourselves."_

_"What promise?"_

_"I promise that the guys and I would come back, yours?"_

_"I promise to always think about you and to never let to leave my heart. What promise should we make?"_

_"Let's promise to not have any relationships before us."_

_"Deal. Goodbye, Brick."  
_

_"See ya, Blos"_

I gave him a hug before he left. And I actually kept those promises. I never had any other relationships, I almost had, but I always thought of Brick. One of the promises I kept. I thought about him every time I get the chance. But now, knowing he didn't the promise we made _together _makes me feel like an idiot. For actually believing in him for all these years when I could have tried relationships with other guys. I guess I should stop. But it's so hard to forget all feelings I have for him. My heart doesn't allow me to like any other guy, just Brick.

Before I could drift off any deeper, the bell rang. Meaning it's time to have the last 3 subjects for the day. Good thing I wouldn't see Brick.

Cause I would break down if I did.


	13. Chapter 13: Sleep talking

Buttercups POV

This was the longest week ever. Seriously, how could Bubbles stand this? Oh wait. She has Boomer. Duh. Time went by really slow, it's like someone made every minute an hour. But at least it's Friday. Finally. Can't wait till the weekend. And Christmas break. Just 2 and half months till Christmas. Wonder what it's be like this year. Huh, anyway, Blossom seemed to be really down last Monday. When we reached home, Bubbles and I noticed her being down. So Bubbles decided that after dinner, her and I should gather around in Blossoms room to talk to her. And we did. And to think, Blossom, the eldest out of us three, the smartest, the one who always watches over us, the one who gives advice, is now confused, lost, and doesn't know what to do.

_last Monday_

_"Blossom?" Bubbles said as we came in the door._

_"What?" Blossom said as she lifted her head from her pillow._

_"Blos, we need to talk." I said_

_"What's there to talk about?"_

_"A lot Blos, a lot."_

_"Well what do you wanna know?"_

_"Why are you so down?"_

_"And why haven't you hung out with Brick?" Bubbles asked. I kinda nudged her a little, since, it's clearly about him._

_"Oh." Blossom didn't show any sign of hurt. "Well.. Remember Saturday night?.."_

_"Yeah.." Bubbles and I said in unison._

That's when she told us everything. I can't believe she'd do something like that. I thought she was the smartest! Jeez. I bet she's probably walking again like yesterday. So it's just me and Bubbles walking to school together. Bubbles was wearing a simple dark blue skirt, baby blue tank top with a white vest over it, and dark blue flats. I was wearing a green and black plaid pedal, a black shirt with a hoodie, black high cut converse and I had my hair on a loose ponytail. We talked about the normal stuff and how to make Blossom feel better. On the way, I was getting kinda hungry so I stopped by a small shop and looked around.

"Oh! Buttercup! I need to get to school early!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Why?"

"My club is meeting up for an event and I can't miss it!"

"Alright alright. You go ahead. I'll try to catch up."

"Sure? Well.. Okay then. Thanks Buttercup! See you at school!" then she zipped out of the shop. I didn't really buy much though. Just 2 granola bars and a bottle of water. Then I left, put on my hoodie and flew to school. I wasn't late though. In fact the school was still quarterly full. I decided to just walk around the campus and let my mind drift. I started thinking about Butch, and what Blossom is feeling right now. I felt really sorry for her. I suddenly arrived at the track and field. It was totally empty. I walked around and got surprised since _someone _jumped in front of me.

"Damn!" I screamed.

"He he. Did I scare you BC?" he said and gave a smirk. I bet he's satisfied that he surprised me. Great.

"No! You just caught me by surprise. There's a difference."

"Fine fine."

"So, does Brick get it?"

"Get what?" I gave myself my usual face-palm slap when Butch is being.. well Butch.

"What?"

"I can't believe you're clueless!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"BLOSSOM AND BRICK."

"OH! Right. I knew that."

"Shut up."

"Pssh. Anyway, Brick isn't really doing well. He isn't paying attention in class, he barely eats, and at night, me and Boomer can hear him talking in his sleep."

"What does he talk about?"

"I'm not sure. He just says the words "sorry", "please","I","love" and Blossoms name. And he mostly mumbles Blossoms name." I stopped dead in my tracks as I put those words together and realized what Butch just said. How dense can these guys be? Jeez! I may not be the smartest but at least I know what's going on in their head! Damn!

"Butch."

"Yeah?" I turned to face him so we are face to face. "What?"

"ARE YOU STUPID?"

"Wha?"

"Damn you're an idiot."

"What!"

"Don't you realize what those words are or mean when out together? Damn you guys are so fucking dense, I swear."

"Chill BC. I'm not the smart one you kno- OOOOKAY. Now I get it."

"Finally." I rolled my eyes. At least he gets it. "Anyway, you got any proof that he said those?"

"Got a tape recorder right here." He said as he patted his pocket. He took out the recoreder and held it next to my ear

_"Blossom.. Forgive me.. I.. love you.._

_I didn't mean.. to.. forget.. the promise.._

_I love you.. I'm so sorry.."  
_

I looked at the wall clock and only 10 minutes left. As I looked around I realized we're at the far end of the campus, meaning it would take a long time to get to my locker.

"Hey, Butch. I gotta go, only 10 minutes left. See ya." I said as I started to walk away.

"Hey, wait. What will we do about..?"

"I don't know. I still gotta tell Bubbles."

"Oh, okay okay. See ya at lunch?"

"Nah. _She'd_ kill me."

"She?"

"You know who I'm talking about Butch. See ya." then I finally left. Hopefully Butch understood who _she _is. I just hope he isn't that dense. I arrived at my locker and saw Bubbles and Blossom talking. Blossom didn't look at her best today. And that's coming from me. I know her style is simple but today.. I mean c'mon she was wearing SWEATS. PINK SWEATS. She had on her pink converse with the abstract design and had her hair down in a mess. Shit. I hope Bubbles is talking to her about how she looks. Or if she has an extra set of clothes for her.

"Blossom?"

"Hey.."

"What the fuck.."

"I know I know. I look ew."

"What happened to your language?"

"I still talk English you know."

"I meant the way you talk!"

"You mean her grammar?" Bubbles suggested

"Uh.. Yes, her grammar."

"Whats with my grammar?"

"It's weird Blos."

"Blossom, I think we should have you changed after lunch. I always keep an extra set for the 3 of us in my locker." Thank God she said that.

"Nah I'm too lazy."

"Damn it Blos! You can't let him do this to you!"

"Ugh.. stop shouting.. I'm going to class" then she walked away heading to her class. Bubbles and I were left staring. That's when I remembered what Butch said.

"Bubbles! I have to tell you something!"

"What? What?"

"I was with Butch right? Then I asked about Brick, he said Brick aint doing so good. He's like Blossom only his looks aren't affecting him. Brick won't eat, he's about to flunk his classes, and Butch and Boomer can sometimes hear him in his sleep."

"Poor Blossom. Poor Brick. From your point of view who do you think has it worse? And what did Brick say?"

"Blossom no doubt. She doesn't dress this way. And Brick said the words "sorry","please","I","love" and Blossoms name. And yes I know what it means."

"OH MY GOSH."

"Yeah. I know right?"

"WE HAVE TO TELL BLOSSOM!"

"No! Not yet!"

"What? Why!"

"Cause. Just trust me on this okay?"

"Fine. But if this goes by 3 months without anything happening. I'm butting in."

"Isn't 3 months by now Christmas bre- oooohh. I get it."

"Exactly."

"Nice thinking sis. Now come one. We'll be late." I said and gave my little sister a smirk.

"Thanks Buttercup." she said as she smiled proudly at herself. We both split at the end since her homeroom class is on the other side. I went in the classroom and took my seat. I have homeroom with Blossom and Brick. Great. And they sit next to eachother. Double great.

"Hey Brick" I said as he sat down

"Hey.."

"Hey Blos" she just gave a wave in response.

"So Brick, Butch told me about you sleep talking."

"Sleep talking?"

"You know, talking in your sleep"

"I know what sleep talking is. I mean, I don't sleep talk"

"Suuuure you don't."

"Seriously!"

"Okay okay"

"Wait, what did Butch tell you?"

"Oh nothing, just somethings like you mumbling words. No big deal."

"Oh, I don't know. Want me to use them in a sentence?"

"Well duh."

I smirked as I thought of what the reactions would be.

"Well, it sorta went like 'sorry please I love..'"

"WHAT?"

"Blossom.."

"I didn't say that! Butch must be messing with you!"

"Heh, maybe, maybe not." I looked over at Blossom to see if she gave any reaction. Dead silence.

"Blos?"

"Yeah..?"

"Did.. you hear anything?"

"Hear what?"

"... Nevermind"

Homeroom went by pretty fast for me. The whole morning seemed to pass by quickly. Before we knew it, it was already lunch.

"So, you planning to eat with Boomer?" I asked as Bubbles and I were standing in the lunch line.

"Well. I was planning all of us should eat together. Except Blossom."

"Ohh I get it." Bubbles and I walked out of the line and waited for Blossom to enter the cafeteria.

"Hey, Blos. Where you gonna eat?"

"Um.. I have to meet with Kim for a science project. Is it alright with you guys?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alriht. Bye."

"Bye" As soon as she left me and Bubbles looked at each other and gave a look that we both know what to do next. We got the guys and sat down. We were all staring at Brick since neither of us had the same classes as them in the morning.

"What?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Nothing.."

"Dude, you'll never get things solved with out talking." Butch said

"Yeah Brick. I know my sister well. She's been waiting 6 years for you." Bubbles added

"How'd you know?" Boomer asked

"We read her diary." I answered

"Oh."

"And.. this is partly _your _fault Brick"

"What? Why?"

"You were suppose to keep a promise" Bubbles said.

"What promise?"

"THE PROMISE YOU MADE WHEN YOU WERE 6!" Bubbles and I shouted in unison

"Chill BC"

"Calm down Bubbles."

"Anyway, we don't know what you're promise is about so you have to figure it out on your own. We've done our part. Now it's time for yours."


	14. Chapter 14: You Just Don't Understand

Bricks POV

"Wait! So you're not gonna help me anymore?" I asked. What promise? I don't understand. That was 6 years ago! But still.. I guess I shouldn't have forgotten bout it.

"We helped enough Brick. It's time for you to figure this out on your own. I mean, it's not our fault. It's yours." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, and I thought you were the smart one." Buttercup said as she left and waved goodbye.

"Yeah dude. I'm basically the smartest out of us 3 when it comes to this." Boomer said as he left with Bubbles

"Don't look at me bro. I still have a little girl trouble on my own. See ya" Butch said as he left too. Just then the bell rang and the cafeteria became empty. It's time for afternoon classes.

The last 3 classes are easy classes, so I guess its alright if I sleep. I placed my head on the desk and started to drift away..

_"Hey."_

_"Hi."_

_"Look, I uh.."_

_"Save it Brick."_

_"Look I really don't know what promise you're talking about. But I love you, Blos. I may haven't realized it before but now I do and I'm.. I'm hoping you'd forgive me.."_

_"Forgive you? Why the hell would I do that? You broke my heart too many times Brick. I don't think I can keep this up. Like I said, it's best if you're out of my life."_

_"But Blos.. I.."_

_"Love me right. Now you know how I felt like."_

_"Just forgive me Blos.. please.."_

_

* * *

_

Butch's POV

1st period in the afternoon and Brick is already sleeping. I can hear him sleep talking and I lowered my head down to listen carefully.

"Please.. For..give..me.."

Wow. Another Blossom dream. Better should wake him up before he talks even louder.

"Brick" I said as I tried to wake him up by shaking

"Brick!" I shook even harder.

"DUDE WAKE UP" I hit the back of his head. He suddenly woke up. "The total degrees of a trapezoid is... Shit, it's just you." he said as he realized he was still in class.

"Dude. You were sleep talking."

"What? What did I say?"

"Well.. You were begging Blossom to forgive you."

".."

"You were dreaming about her, weren't you?"

"Yeah.. I'm pretty messed up."

"Huh. Usually I'd say that but yeah you're a piece of shit right now."

"Thanks for being supportive" (A/N: ahh the sarcasm :))

"Whatever."

_After school_

"Hey guys. I'll take a walk for a while.. Just go home ahead." Brick said as he started walking away

"We're not going home yet Brick." Boomer said. Suddenly he stopped.

"What? Why?" He said as he turned to face us

"Cause it's Friday night. That means we get to go out."

"Oh.. ok.. see ya later then.." then he finally left.

"Hey, Butch do you think he'd be okay?"

"Knowing Brick, probably. But he'll be really fucked up if he doesn't do anything."

"Maybe.."

"So, you're gonna go on a date with Bubbles?"

"Yeah. What about you and Melanie?"

"Oh. Damn. Forgot about her. Uhh.. Nah. I'll hang with BC."

"You know Butch. It's like Buttercups your girlfriend."

"Nah, we're just really close. Like brother and sister. But I am planning on breaking up with Melanie."

"You should man."

"Good thing you agree."

"Yeah. Anyway, see ya."

"See ya."

* * *

NORMAL POV

Blossom decided to take a walk that time as well. She walked through the park as images flashed through her mind. Past and Present. Blossom wanted to relive those memories so badly. But she knew she couldn't. She knew she could never be with _him. _It ached her heart so much. So much memories, so hard to let go. _I really am stupid, aren't I? _she thought. Blossom knew she couldn't love another one. Brick was made for her. They matched perfectly. But Brick didn't think so. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of what could never be.

_"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you.. Been here all along.. So why can't you see? You belong with.."_ she paused for a brief moment and took a deep breathed. "me.." she said as she sighed. She looked up and suddenly froze. She didn't know what to say or do.

* * *

Brick ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of what he had done wrong. He knew there was something from 6 years ago. He just and seem to get a clear memory of it. He didn't understand why he couldn't break up with Cristine. It just doesn't seem like the right time. He wanted to hang on to her. He wanted to understand Blossoms feelings, to be there by her side, to just make her smile. But it looks like it's the opposite.

_"I was thinking bout you.. thinking bout me.."_ he paused and tried to get a hold of himself. _"Open my eyes.. it was only just a dream.."_

Brick pulled his cap on backwards and cleared some hair out of his eyes. He stood there frozen at the site. So many words and actions were rushing in his mind. But he couldn't find the nerve to say or do them.

* * *

Blossom and Brick were standing across each other. Shocked from seeing each other, alone. Both didn't know what to do. But Brick came back to reality and found some words.

"Blo.. Blossom.."

"Brick.."

Brick started to walk up to Blossom fast but Blossom was backing away slowly since she's still in shock. Finally, Brick caught her and tried to look into her eyes. But failed since Blossom reluctantly turned away.

"Blos.. I'm sorry.."

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?" Blossom said icily.

"Uh.. No.. not really.."

"Well what _do _you know?"

"I know that I made a promise, that I don't want you to be out of my life, that I've recently been having dreams about you. Yes, I'm dreaming about you."

Blossom couldn't help but blush.

"But do you even know what your promise is? Or _was_?"

"I..uh.."

"I knew it."

"No! Just let me explain!"

"What's more to explain Brick? You forgot your promise! Maybe you should just.."

"Forget about it? I'll tell you something Blos. I've been trying so hard to find out what's up. Ever since Saturday night. I can't forget about you Blos. You're the best and I don't want you out of my life. Ask your sisters. They've seen me trying hard. So why should I forget about it know when I'm so close to finding out the truth?"

"But.."

"You're the bestest friend I ever had Blos. I don't want you to leave." And with that Brick let go of her hand slowly. Letting her hands drop by her side.

"That's just it huh? I'm your best friend.." "Nothing more nothing less.."

"Blos.. I don't understand.."

"And you never will Brick! YOU NEVER WILL! You will never understand how I feel! You'll just forget about everything else just like what you did with your promise!"

"Blos.."

"GOODBYE BRICK." she yelled then rushed off. Leaving Brick speechless and stunned. "Blos.."

_What does she mean by how she felt? _Brick thought as he walked through the park. So much was going on. He just had to think harder.

* * *

_I knew he'd never understand. Even though he made an effort in trying to remember the promise.. still.. he just doesn't get it._

_I thought.. I thought wrong. I thought I could endure this pain, thought I could always be there for him no matter what, thought I could replace her, thought that one day, he'd fall for me.. But no. That could never happen. I guess I should just forget about him. Forget that he ever existed._

Blossom thought as she lied down on the meadow. Tears ran down fiercely down her cheeks. She didn't bother to stop. It would be pointless. Even if her face dried up, tears would still come running down.

"I should forget you Brick.." she said then stood up and went to look down from the meadow on the hill. She took out the bracelet that Brick gave her last summer (A/N: chapter 1) and threw it as far as it can go.

"Guess I'm done with step 1."


	15. Chapter 15: Before The Storm

Blossoms POV

"Guess it's time for step 2." I said to myself. I looked over and suddenly remembered the first time Brick gave me that bracelet. I fell in love with him even more that night. And I was sure of myself that Brick didn't forget about our promise. But when he said _that _sentence, I felt my whole world crashing down. I decided to stay strong and thought that if I couldn't be his _girlfriend _I should at least be his _bestfriend. _And since the start I knew it was a bad idea. I knew that sooner or later, I would brake down. But I decided that I was strong enough to take it. But I guess not.

And now that winter break is near, I guess I'd be spending another Christmas without Brick. The past 6 years I've been thinking about him, especially on holidays. And every Christmas, I always wonder what he does with his brothers. I thought this year I would finally find out, but things happen as time grows. Now, I guess it's just best to move on.

Anyway, I decided to head home. I wanted to just lie in bed and drift away till morning. I flew and headed straight home. No stop overs. As I arrived home, the house was locked, and the lights were off. I'm guessing Bubbles and Buttercup went out since it's Friday night. I don't care. At least I can do some shit without them knowing. I opened the door, locked it, and switched the lights on. I was too lazy to cook for myself so I just whipped up some instant noodles and brought them to my room. I changed into my pajamas and snuggled up in my bed as I ate the noodles. I got out my pink Sony Vaio laptop and stayed on the internet for the whole time. I looked through some anime videos on Youtube and downloaded some music.

Suddenly I heard a faint tap on my window. I ignored thinking that something just fell, but I got really pissed since it constantly makes the same irritating tapping noise. I finally decided to get up and look out the window. When I looked down, no one was there. When looked up, there was still no one there. As I looked straight ahead, I saw two ruby eyes looking at me from the tree. I quickly shut the window but he was too fast. He grabbed the edge before it would be completely shut.

"What?"

"Blos.. Please.. What did I say now?"

"Figure that out on your own. If you _can"_

_"_Blos.. I've been through so much just so I can solve this problem. Would you mind giving me a little help?" I thought about this for a while. Giving him a little of a silent treatment. How am I suppose to "help" him? Just then, a thought hit me. I could let him read my diary. That way, he would know how I felt without me actually telling him.

I scanned the room for my diary and found it above my dresser. I took it, unlocked it and gave it to Brick.

"What's this?"

"Help." He instantly opened my diary and scanned the pages. There was a look of confusion on his face then he looked up at me. "Skip to the half part" he did just that. I guess he started reading the one where the girls and I first saw them. I walked over to my window and looked out trying to collect myself and not cry.

"Blos.. I.." I saw his reflection in the window. He was looking at me, a confusion in his eyes. I raised my hand and stopped him from talking. "Read the rest" I could hear the pages as he flipped them. Leaving me getting more nervous every second. I heard him close the book shut ad placed it on the table. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse to come.

"Blos.. I never knew.."

"Yeah, and I thought you were my counterpart."

"Blos, I. I don't know what to say."

"Of course you don't" just then I felt a tear slowly coming out from my left eye. I quickly whipped it, preventing it from running down my cheek.

"I don't even know what to do.."

"I know what you should do. You should just go home and forget everything that happened tonight. Go home, sleep, and wake up to morning and just move on with your life. Forget that I even exist."

"Blos. I don't want to do that. I don't wanna forget everything we've bee through."

"Then what do you wanna do?" I spun around and looked him straight in the eye. I didn't realize how close we were standing until then.

"I don't know.."

"Just follow my advice and go okay?"

"But Blos.."

"Just go!" I said as I pushed him away from me. His eyes were covered by his hair so I couldn't see him. Same as mine. My straight bangs covered my eyes. All that there's to see are my tears flowing down my cheek down to the floor.

"Blossom! I'm home! Is everything ok-" Bubbles said as she came to the door. "Oh. Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No.. I was.. Just about.. To leave.." Brick said as walked toward me. I guess he decided to take the window. _"I'll miss you, Blos" _he whispered as he flew out. Bubbles came running towards me. Even though my vision was blurred, I could tell she had a worried face.

"Blossom.. It's okay.." she said as she patted my back. I put my head directly on her shoulder, hands still on my eyes. She then put me in a big hug.

I felt so useless. Usually it's me doing this to Bubbles or Buttercup. But now, it's the exact opposite. I felt so helpless, me, the leader.

"Blossom, you need time to relax. It's Friday night. Go do whatever you want. Just not anything stupid. And keep your mind of Brick, okay?"

"I'll try.."

"Good. Well. Goodnight"

"Night.."

The whole night I did nothing but just lay on my bed and try to ease the pain. But no matter what I do, it just keeps coming back.

* * *

Bricks POV

Fuck. I screwed up.

How the hell did I forget the promise? Shit! I guess you can't change time. I arrived at home and checked if it was locked. I turned the know and it opened. Guess I'm not alone.

"Hey Brick" Boomer said as he looked from the tv to me.

"Hey Boomer."

"You alright bro?"

"Yeah."

"Blossom on your mind?"

"Yeah.." I said as I went inside my room. I grabbed my ruby red iPod and selected a random song. I started to close my eyes until all of a sudden they shot back open. Damn. Why the hell does it have to be a love song? Shit. I turned off my iPod and got my guitar. In the band I'm the one playing the piano but I actually love playing the guitar even more. The guys and I decided that we should try something new so we switched instruments.

Anyway, I got the guitar and started playing a song by Lifehouse.

_"What day is it? And in what month?_  
_ This clock never seemed so alive_  
_ I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
_ I've been losing so much time_

_ 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_ Nothing to lose_  
_ And it's you and me and all other people_  
_ And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

_

* * *

_NORMAL POV

After what seems like an eternity of Blossom easing her pain, and Brick singing songs by Lifehouse, destiny seems to finally start working. Blossom thought of getting her iPod and listen to some music, and Brick decided to play something other than Lifehouse. And with that they both chose the same song to sing. (A/N: try to think of it in a music video kind of way, they are both singing it, Blossom goes first so imagine her emoting in her room with her iPod then go to Brick and to the same thing. only with his guitar xD)

Blossom:

_"I know this isn't what I wanted,_  
_Never thought it'd come this far,_  
_Just thinking back to where we started_  
_& how we lost all that we are"_

Brick:

_"We were young & times were easy,_  
_But I could see it's not the same._  
_I'm standing here, but you don't see me,_  
_I'd give it all for that to change._  
_And I don't want to lose her,_  
_I don't want to let her go._"

Blossom:

_"I'm standing out in the rain,_  
_I need to know if its over,_  
_Cause I will leave you alone."_

Brick:

_"Flooded with all this pain,_  
_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_  
_Like I did before the storm"_

Brick:

_"And with every strike of lightning_"

Blossom:

_"Comes a memory that lasts_"

Brick and Blossom:

_"Not a word is left unspoken _  
_As the thunder starts to crash"_

Blossom:

_"Maybe I should give up"_

Blossom:

_"I'm standing out in the rain,_  
_I need to know if its over,_  
_Cause I will leave you alone."_

Brick:

_"Flooded with all this pain,_  
_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_  
_Like I did before the storm"_

Blossom:

_"Trying to keep the light from going in_"

Brick and Blossom:

_"And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart._  
_We always say a heart is not whole _  
_Without the one who gets you through the storm."_

Brick and Blossom:

_"Standing out in the rain, _  
_Knowing that it's really over- _  
_Please don't leave me alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain, _  
_Knowing that I'll never hold you,_  
_Like I did before the storm"_

Blossom:

_"Like I did..."_

Brick & Blossom:

_"Before the storm"_

Both decided to take a break from the day and left their stuff beside their bed and huddled up in sheets. Still thinking of what might happen tomorrow. Knowing things will never be the same._  
_


	16. Chapter 16: Shut away for good

Bubbles POV

Poor Blossom. I feel so sorry for her. She went through so much and never gave up, but now, it's different. The leader of the Powerpuff girls became the weakest. I really wish I could do something to help her. She was always there for me and Buttercup. Always there when we needed her. But now, she's the one who needs us.

Anyway, it's Saturday morning and everyone felt like sleeping in. No one bothered to go down and prepared any breakfast so I decided to cook. Buttercup always sleeps in and Blossom went through a hard week. I'm the only one who finally got the one I love as my boyfriend and my week went great. But that doesn't mean that I have to rub it in their faces.

I got up and changed out of my pj's, took a bath, and changed into a long sleeve baby blue Aeropostale shirt, denim skirt, and white vans with blue flower patterns, and I had my bangs clipped to the side. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen and prepared some bacon and eggs. Just then I received a text from Boomer. I got out my LG cookie chat and read it.

_'hey, beautiful (; wanna hang out today?'_

_'hey there :) umm.. I'm not sure. I'm planning on helping Blossom with.. you know.. but I'll let you know. :)'_

_'ahh. haha okay. I'll do the same thing to Brick. :))'_

_'haha alrightie. :) g2g, I'm making breakfast :D'_

_'haha okay. :)'_

Then I put my phone back in my pocket and went back to cooking. 5 minutes later Blossom came down and sat on her usual chair.

"Morning Blossom! You hungry?"

"Morning.. Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Cause I'm almost done" I got out a plate and put some bacon and eggs and gave them to Blossom.

"Thanks.."

"Your welcome." I got myself a plate of bacon and eggs and sat down. I also prepared a plate for Buttercup in case she ever bothers coming down.

"Blossom, you shouldn't be like this. Now, I'm not gonna say that Brick isn't worth, cause he is. But you shouldn't give up. Cristine isn't worth it and sooner or later Brick will realize that."

"But Bubbles.. he already knows that I love him.." my eyes widened and I think I dropped my fork and nearly choked.

"What? How?"

"Last night.. just before you came in. I let him read my diary. I couldn't find the words to say so I let my diary do the talking. And he was speechless. He didn't what to say or do. He doesn't wanna leave me but, things would never be the same."

"Blossom.. You should've just took the opportunity and become friends again."

"But I'm tired of being just friends Bubbles. I kept that image long that I withstand. I can't keep it up much longer. It's never gonna be the same."

"Blossom, I know how much you love Brick. I know how much he's hurt you and I know that he broke your promise. But all I can help with now is to crack open his thick skull. I know deep down that the little boy you fell in love with is still there and he never forgot your promise. I know that that boy is struggling with the teenager he is now and trying to make him realize what a douche he is for 'falling' for someone else."

She let out a heavy sigh. She kept silent for a while and continued finishing her plate. When she was done she got up and placed it in the sink. She sat down again with a glass of water. She waited until I was finished eating so we could talk properly.

When I was done, I did what Blossom did and sat down at the table.

"Thanks, Bubbles. I hope what you said is true."

"Hope that what's true?" Buttercup asked as she came in. (A/N: Both Buttercup and Blossom are still in their pj's :))

"Eat first, then we'll tell you." I said

"But it's cold."

"Then heat it in the microwave." Blossom said. Buttercup got her plate and placed it in the microwave for a few minutes, got it out and sat on the table and ate.

"So, talking about Brick?" Buttercup asked. Blossom nodded and sighed in disbelief.

"I see, I see." Just then we heard a knock on the kitchen door. (A/N: the door is a glass slide door. you can easily see the backyard.) We looked over and saw that it was Butch and Boomer. I got up and let them in.

"Hey BC!" Butch greeted Buttercup.

"Hey Butch!" He ruffled her hair and sat down on the seat next to her.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer said as he walked over to me.

"Hey Boomer." I smiled then gave him a hug then sat down with him next to me.

"Hey Blossom" Butch and Boomer said in unison.

"Hey.." she said sadly.

"I talked to Brick." Boomer said

"Really? Then?"

"He's confused." Butch said

"Why?"

"I quote, 'every time I try and think of my girlfriend Blossom appears in my mind. And I even go with the flow until all of a sudden I receive some text from Cristine then reality hits me again.'" Boomer mocked.

"He's fucking messed up."

"Damn. I thought he was a smart ass. Guess not." Buttercup said.

"Hey! I got a text from him right now." Boomer said.

'Well, read it." I said. Boomer got out his Samsung corby and read the text.

'dude, where are you?'

"Oh hey. My phone vibrated." Butch got out his n97 and read the same text. "Ehh. You reply bro."

"Lazy ass."

'at the girls' house. wanna come?'

'is Blossom awake/there?'

'no, she's still asleep.'

'okay, be there in a while.'

"What the.." I said. Boomer basically lied to Brick. Well, I thought it was pretty clever how he's trying to put an effort in this whole drama.

"Shh." he whispered as he winked at me.

"What the hell are you planning?" Buttercup asked as she put her plate in the sink. Suddenly we heard someone slide the door. Blossom didn't bother on looking back for she was too busy sulking about Brick. The four of us, Me, Buttercup, Boomer and Butch all smirked at the person who came in.

Bricks eyes widened as he realize that Blossom isn't asleep. She was sitting right in front of him.

"Woooow. I'm full. I'm gonna.. uh.. go upstairs and change out of my pj's. See ya."

"Uhh.. yeah.. I'll go and wait for her upstairs while playing video games." then Buttercup and Butch left and went upstairs.

"Soo.. um.. wanna go out to the backyard? I still have some stuff from when we were still superheroes fighting crime in the shed."

"Sure, Bubbles." then Boomer and I held hands, entwined our fingers and went out. Leaving Blossom and Brick to talk.

* * *

Blossoms POV

"Shit. I'm alone." I said. Bubbles and Buttercup left me all so suddenly with Boomer and Butch. Damn. What am I suppose to do now? I guess I'll change out of my pj's.

"No you're not." my eyes widened and I quickly turned around to see who it was. Shit. I knew it was _him. _

"What do you want?"

"For us to talk."

"We've talked enough"

"But I'm confused Blos."

"Look, you now know how I feel about you. What are you planning to do with Cristine? Don't tell me that you're just gonna break up with her and go to me cause you realize that I'm 'the one' cause that's a fairytale, Brick. And this is reality. I know you love her and I'm not planning on sabotaging your relationship with her. I'm doing the exact opposite."

"But that can't mean that we can't be friends."

"Brick, I loved being your bestfriend, I loved being by your side, and I loved all the memories we had. But now, it's awkward. You have a girlfriend who's 'popular' and I'm just an average girl who just wants to have fun. And believe me, I wouldn't want anything else in the world if I still get to be your friend. But now that you know, it's hard. I'm sorry, Brick."

* * *

NORMAL POV

Buttercup and Butch never went upstairs actually. They were eavesdropping on Brick and Blossoms whole conversation. Boomer and Bubbles did the same thing too. Although, since they still have their powers they can still hear even through thick walls.

Bubbles started to cry as she heard Blossom reason like this. _She wanted to be with Brick more than anything in the world.. why would she say things like this? _she thought. Boomer wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It's alright Bubbles."

"But. But. Blo-Blos-Blossom re-really wa-wa-wanted t-t-o be w-w-with hi-him." I said as I gasped for air.

"I know. I know. Let's just listen and wait until something happens. We have nothing left to do. We helped Brick with finding out what Blossoms problem is. Now they have to do this by themselves. I'm sure things would be okay. Just wait and see."

"I ho-hope you're right.."

_Damn Blossom. I thought she wanted to be with Brick not avoid him any longer! _Buttercup thought. Butch and her were still paying attention to what they were saying. They couldn't speak since, they'd get caught.

* * *

Blossoms POV

"I'm really sorry Brick. But, just forget everything, okay?"

"It's not easy, Blos. I can't forget someone like you. You made me happy when others didn't, you were there for me when others weren't, you did a lot of things for me when you shouldn't.."

"And I'm the one who saw you when no one could, I'm the one who listened when they ignored, and_ I'm _one who loved you when no one else did..." I said as I started to cry.

"Blos.. I.."

"Couldn't return my feelings?" I finished.

"I.. I don't know.."

"You don't know? Can you just leave?"

"What?"

"Leave and come back when you _know _what to do."

"Blos.." he said as he grabbed my hand. I didn't like where this is going. I had to stop it.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted as I jerked my hand and ran out of the dining area and ran to my room.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer and Butch came in the room all together. They directly huddled up near Brick.

"Dude. what happened?" Butch asked.

"I don't know.."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Buttercup asked.

"I dont know what to do okay?"

"You better find out fast." Boomer said.

"Cause, she's hurting even more inside each day. Every time she thinks of you, it's eating her up inside." Bubbles added

"I know.."

_Back with Blossom_

Blossom decided to change out of her pj's and put on something something else. She changed into mocha colored shorts, Spain jersey that says "TORRES" at the back with a number 9, and flip flops. She sat down on her bed and stared out the window. She got her pink guitar that she hasn't played in a while. The girls each have their own guitar, the difference between the three is that Bubbles plays both piano and guitar, Blossom is more on simple notes, and Buttercup, the expert on guitar. Anyway, She slowly strummed her guitar as tears ran down her cheeks. She decided to sing this song one last time before shutting away all her feelings.

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do"_

_"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

The others that were left downstairs were heading upstairs. Bubbles was the 1st one to notice Blossoms singing_._

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Buttercup asked.

"Blossom.."

"Why?"

"She's singing." Boomer said. At that moment everyone looked at Brick.

"Sorry.." he said as he put his head down.

"Let's just hear her sing." Butch said

"That way we we'll all know how she truly feels." Bubbles concluded. They all went near the door slowly and quietly. Making sure that no noise would be heard.

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You, you belong with me, you belong with me"_

They all looked at Brick again, this time his head was up and eyes were wide open. "You better fix this man." Butch said.

_"Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_"And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_  
_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?"_

_"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

"I have to shut away the feeling.. For good.." Blossom said. Sobbing and tears and clearly be heard from outside the door. But she still managed to continue with the song.

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me"_

_"Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me"_

_"Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_  
_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me"_

Blossoms voice was getting softer and softer as the verse was ending. But pulled together at the beginning of the next.

_"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me"_

_"Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time, how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me"_

_"You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me"_

"I'm sorry, Brick.." Blossom got up and ran to the door. The others outside obviously heard her running and quickly tried to stall. Looking like they weren't eavesdropping. A crying Blossom appeared as the door flew open. Her eyes redder than ever and filled with tears.

"Blossom.." Buttercup and Bubbles said in unison. Boomer and Butch gave Brick a look that demanded him to go over to Blossom.

"Blos.. I.."

"Don't.." "I'm sorry, Brick. I'm sorry for all this. I'll miss all the fun we had these past few months but I can't go any longer knowing that I'm just your bestfriend.. I'm sorry.. I.. I'll miss you, Brick.. Bye.." she said as she ran downstairs and went through the backyard. She flew so fast that the others couldn't keep track to where she was going.

Just like that, she was gone.


	17. Chapter 17:New boy and suprised question

NORMAL POV

Blossom flew past the city, the park, the forest, and finally settled down on the beach. The beach. The one place where she could be alone for a while and clear mind of Brick.

"I'll find a new love... I hope.." she told herself. She had given up all hope. She wanted so badly to forget about Brick. But, unfortunately failed. For her, forgetting Brick is like not knowing who she is. When he came back, it actually made her have hope that he remembered their promise. But when he introduced _her, _Blossoms world came crashing down. She lost all hope. Blossom continued walking down the beach and stared out the distance. When she finally came back to earth she noticed the sunset just beyond the horizon.

"At least there's a beautiful ending to the day." she said and sighed. She sat down on the sand and just watched as the waters changed color and the waves were slowly crashing. She then noticed that she wasn't the only one on the beach, she noticed a few surfer guys not so far from where she is. She decided to just ignored until they came walking by her heard them laughing and talking about their girlfriends. Except for one guy, he was just laughing at whatever joke hits him.

"Dude, you should get yourself a girl. It's been a long time." the other guy said.

"Ehh, maybe when I feel like it." the guy said.

Blossom noticed that they stopped laughing and talking. She looked up to see why, they were staring at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" the guy with brown hair said

"Huh? Oh.. yeah. I guess."

"You don't seem okay. What's wrong?" he said as he sat down beside her

"Dude, you gonna take long?" the guy with the dirty blond hair said.

"You guys go ahead."

"Alright. See ya man."

"See ya" then both of the guys continued walking down the beach.

"So, what's up?"

"Just a.. um.. just a guy.."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah."

"Would you wanna talk about it?"

"You sure you wont get tired?" Blossom said as she gave a little chuckle

"Heh. I think I can manage" he said as he gave her a smile.

"Well.. he's actually my childhood enemy who became my bestfriend and finally a guy who I love. You see, we made this promise when we were like 9 or 10, and I found out that we both liked eachother.. but the problem was he and his brothers were leaving and they would come back in a long time. Now that they came back.. he forgot about the promise and got another girl.. and she's a major SLUT!" Blossom explained to him. She looked back at him and saw that he was really listening to her.

"Um, I'm sorry I've been ranting. You don't even know my name. I'm-"

"Let me guess." the guy started. "That childhood enemy was a member- no, the leader of the Rowdyruff boys, and that guy is Brick Jojo. Am I right, Blossom?"

"How-how did you know?"

"Well, your pink eyes gave it away." he said. Blossom couldn't help but blush at this comment.

"Oh, uh.. well.."

"Heh. Anyway, wanna ride home?"

"Um.. sure.. I guess"

"C'mon let's go to my car."

"Okay."

* * *

Blossoms POV

This guy. I don't even know who he is, and he's helping me? Wow. I owe him. Big. We went towards his car, well, more like a pick-up truck. He put his surf board in the back and got a dry shirt.

"Um.. where are you gonna change?"

"I'm just gonna put this shirt on. I mean, I am shirtless." Damn. Should've thought of that.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm Jake, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Jake." I gave him a smile. Then a thought hit me. How'd he know mine and Brick's name?

"Hey, um.. how'd you know my name?" I asked as we both hopped in the car.

"You're quite popular you know that? You and your sisters. And the Ruffs."

"Me? Popular? No I'm not!" Jake gave a laugh.

"Yes, you are. You see, we don't call you by your original name. We call you Puffs and the guys Ruffs, since your original name was so long."

"Oh."

"You haven't seen me in school, have you?"

"You go to Pokey Oaks High?"

"Yep."

"Oh my gosh. No, I haven't.."

"Ehh, that's okay. No wonder you didn't recognize me."

"Jake, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's alright. So, where _is _your house?"

"Um.. just go straight and when you see a fork in the road go right, then left, then right."

"Wow. Uhh.. okay."

"Thanks for helping me, Jake."

"No prob."

Jake and I had a great time on the road. We talked about school, life, friends, and anything we could think of. It was great, it gave me to compose myself. I hope Jake and I would become great friends.

_With Bubbles,Buttercup,Boomer, and Butch (Normal POV)  
_

Bubbles paced around the room back and forth, worried sick about her sister.

"Oh.. Where could Blossom be?" tears filled her eyes as she placed her hands on her face. Boomer got up from the couch and went to hug her.

"Hey, it's okay. Brick went out to find her, and to finally explain to Blossom. Everything's gonna be alright" Bubbles hugged Boomer back and buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, BC. Can we talk alone for a minute?" Butch whispered.

"Sure. Let's go out in the backyard."

"Hey, we'll go outside." Butch said.

"Yeah bro." then Butch and Buttercup went outside.

"I'm really worried Boomer."

"It's okay, Bubbles. Blossom will come back safely, I promise."

"Let's just hope she does." Just then Brick came in.

"Well?" Boomer asked

"Couldn't find her, bro. I'm sorry, Bubbles" he said as he turned from Boomer to Bubbles.

"Oh... Blossom.. Where could she be?"

"I'm really sorry for all this, guys." Brick said as he fell on the couch.

"That's okay, man."

"Hey, um.. I'm gonna go home ahead, if it's cool with you guys?"

"Yeah, sure." Boomer and Bubbles said in unison. Just then Bubbles phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hello? Bubbles?"_

"Umm.. who's this?"

_"It's Blossom."_

"BLOSSOM?"

_"Yeah.. I left my phone in my room, um.. don't worry okay? I'm heading home right now. Bye."_

"But, wait!" before Bubbles could ask any questions, Blossom hang up.

"So? Where is she?"

"She said she's coming home."

"That's good, right?"

"Partly. She has a lot of explaining to do."

_A few minutes later._

The door bell rang. Bubbles ran to the door and her eyes were wide open.

"BLOSSOM!" She threw her arms around her sister and hugged her really tight.

"Hey, Bubbkes.."

"Where were you?"

"I uh.. flew to the beach. Just to clear my mind of things."

"Oh. That's okay, at least you're not hurt. But, how'd you come home?"

"Me." a voice said. He appeared right beside Blossom so that everyone would get a clear look at who he is.

"Jake?"

"Hey, Bubbles, Boomer."

"Hey, man." he and Boomer did a handshake thing.

"Wait. You _know _him?"

"Well, yeah. he goes to Pokey Oaks High."

"How come I never heard of him?"

"Maybe you weren't observant enough. I'll uhh.. tell you something later." Bubbles said as she gave Blossom a wink. Blossom just responded with a confused look that made Bubbles giggle.

"Jake, thank you so much for bringing Blossom home."

"No problem. See ya around." He said as he waved goodbye. Bubbles immediately dragged Blossom inside and gave a shriek.

"Woah. What was that for?"

"He's one of the most cutest guys in school!" Boomer gave a short 'cough'. "Eheh." Bubbles said as she gave a giggle.

"So?"

"Sooooo. We have some major girl talk later. You me and Buttercup."

"Speaking about Buttercup, where is she?"

"She's right here" Buttercup said as she walked from the kitchen door.

"Hey, where's Butch?"

"He uh.. went home ahead. Where's Brick?"

"Did the same thing." Bubbles answered.

"Well, I think I gotta get going. Bye Bubbles." Boomer said as he kissed Bubbles forehead. "Bye Blossom, Buttercup." He said as he flew out the door.

"So, girl talk my room. Now." Bubbles said

"Do we have to?" Buttercup complained.

"Yep. Now go!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez." the three girls went upstairs. Bubbles first then Blossom and lastly Buttercup. Buttercup moved slowly up the stairs as a thought bothered her. "Hey, um. I'll go in my room for a while. Just need to get my phone."

"Alright, come in my room after."

"Okay." Buttercup closed the door behind her and leaned her back on it and slid slowly down. Butch was supposed to ask her something, but he hesitated. If only she knew what. She suddenly remembered what happened just a few minutes ago.

_"So, what's up?"_

_"You know how this whole thing is messed up cause Blossom won't come clean and Brick couldn't understand her feelings?"_

_"Um.. yeah."_

_"Well, I don't want that to happen to us."_

_"That won't"_

_"Yeah. But. Uh. Nevermind."_

_"Is there anything else?"_

_"Um. Yeah actually."_

_"Well?"_

_"If you ever like someone, tell me. Okay?"_

_"Oh. Uh. Okay, sure."_

_"Good. Hey, BC, uh. I have um.. something to ask."_

_"Okay, fire away."_

_"Uhh.. Um.. You know what it really isn't that important. I think it could wait till tomorrow."_

_"What! Cmon! Just ask now."_

_"No, uh. Tomorrow would be better."_

_"Well, alright."_

_"Hey, I gotta go, it's running a little late. See ya BC."_

_"See ya."_

And with that he ruffled her hair and flew off. Buttercup was thinking hard of what he might ask her_. _She didn't want anything awkward happening with them. Especially when Christmas is near. She didn't want to spend her next Christmas without him. Just then her phone rang. She got up and saw that it was Butch. She got it and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, BC"_

"Hey, Butch. What's up?"

_"Remember that question I was suppose to ask?"_

"Yeah. And I've been dying to find out what!"

_"Yeah.. well, I'll ask now."_

"Finally, okay go."

_"Don't get awkward okay?"_

"Um.. Okay.." She didn't like where this was going.

_"Okay. Here it goes."_ There was a few seconds of silence until Butch finally asked.

_"Do you have feelings for me?"_


	18. Chapter 18: No chance, no way

Buttercups POV

_"Do you have feelings for me?"_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT. How the hell did he come up with this question? Damn.

I took a deep breath and answered. "Yeah." "As a friend"

"Oh. Uh. Okay. That's good to know. So, um.. see ya tomorrow BC."

"Uh, yeah. See ya.." both of us hang up on the same time. Damn. That was weird. As much as I'd love to tell him how I really feel, I don't think it should since his fucked up girlfriend would just ruin everything. I sat there, on the floor, leaning against my door. Thinking what would it be like if Butch saw me more than just.. a best friend?

"Buttercup! Come on already!" Bubbles shouted through the wall.

"Alright, alright!" I got up and slid my phone into my pocket and went to Bubbles room.

"Finally" Bubbles said as I sat down on the side of her window. (A/N: you know those rooms where theres like a place where you can sit and its like against the wall and a window is beside it? it's something like that xD)

"So, what's up?" I said

"Blossoms got some explaining to do." Bubbles said as we both stared at Blossom.

"Okay, well, as you both know I ran out the door without me knowing where I would go." Bubbles and I gave here a look that said 'yeah right' "What? Honestly!"

"Yeah, yeah, go on."

"Anyway, I stopped at the beach since that was like the only place with no people around. Then that's where I saw Jake. He just finished surfing with some guys and he noticed me being all sad and even though he's like a total stranger, he listened to what I had to say, he actually seemed like he cared.."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait up." I said, interrupting a little.

"What is it Buttercup?" Bubbles said

"So yeah, you met Jake, a good guy and all, but, now what do you feel?"

"What? I don't understand you."

"I mean.." I paused, thinking of what I have to say so it makes sense. "Okay, nevermind what I said, just answer this question."

"Um. Okay."

"When you were telling me and Bubbles about your little story on how you met Jake, did Brick ever enter your mind?" I guess my question was good since both Blossom _and _Bubbles were shock.

"Come to think of it.." Blossom began as she hugged her knees and placed her head on them. "No.. He never did.."

"So, is Jake on your mind right now or are you still weeping inside over whats happening with Brick?" Bubbles asked, I guess she caught my drift.

"I don't know.."

"Okay, close your eyes and just imagine." Blossom followed and shut her eyes.

"Now, describe what you see."

"I see.. A guy.. Slightly taller than me.."

"Okay, go on."

"His body.. fit.. eyes.. intense.."

"Hey, Bubbles. I don't think it'll work. I mean, slightly taller, a fit body, and intense eyes? That all describes Brick." I whispered to Bubbles.

"Well.. let's just listen." Bubbles whispered back.

"His hair.. brown like his eyes.."

"What?" Me and Bubbles whispered in unison.

"And that surfer tan.."

"Double what?"

"And voice.. like a surfers but.. with more concern.."

"WHAT?" Me and Bubbles went totally bug eyed. And I mean way more bug eyed than we usually are.

"Well, that's all my imagination came up with." Blossom said as she opened her eyes.

"Blossom, do you even know what you were saying?" Bubbles said.

"Let me guess, I was describing Brick, wasn't I?"

"Hell no! You described the exact opposite!" I told her.

"What?"

"At first it sounded like you were describing Brick" Bubbles began.

"But then you suddenly said brown hair and shit. And Brick doesn't _have _brown hair." I finished.

"So.. I.. I was describing Jake?"

"Yep." Me and Bubbles said in unison.

"What does this-"

"Alright you know, I'm getting really tired of listening to this, no offense, but even though I stayed here, it wouldn't be much help since, I don't have ANY experience with love life shit." I said, interrupting Blossom.

"Neither do I." Blossom pointed out.

"Yeah, but now you're _experiencing _it. And plus you've got someone who's been there done that." I pointed my head towards Bubbles. She gave a small giggle.

"You know, Buttercup. If you'd just sit here and talk to us, well once we've settled Blossoms problem, then you wouldn't have a hard time admitting to Butch that you love him." Bubbles said. My jaw dropped to the floor. What the hell! She shouldn't be saying things about me liking Butch! She's suppose to be clueless!

"Ahh wha? y-y-you're wrong I-I-I don't like B-b-butch!"

"Then why are you stammering?" Blossom said with a smirk.

"I-I-I'm not! AGH!" I said as I slammed the door behind me. I can hear Blossom and Bubbles laughing inside. "We're just kidding Buttercup!" Blossom said. "Ha ha yeah!" Bubbles said. "Whatever, anyways night." I said. I didn't sound pissed though, there wasn't any reason to be since they're right. I do have a hard time admitting that I love Butch. Just then, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw that it was Blossom and Bubbles. "Hey, Buttercup. Let's just talk alright?" Bubbles said. "Yeah, I mean you're not alone. I'm facing a terrible phase than yours."

"Well, alright. Come on." I said as I opened the door wider to let them inside. They both sat down on my beanbags and I sat on my bed.

"So, what's up?" I said.

"Buttercup, why don't you just admit that you love Butch?" Bubbles said in a sweet-serious tone.

"Cause, I'm not in love with him."

"Yes, you are." Blossom said.

"No, I'm not."

"Hey, you know what, this reminds me of a song.." Bubbles began.

"What song?" I asked.

"Um.. You know the song Meg sang.. Yeah that one! You know the one from Hercules." Bubbles said.

"Oh yeah! it totally fits you, Buttercup!"

"No it doesn't!" Shit. I just had to ask.

"How does it go again?" Blossom asked.

"It goes like.." Bubbles began

Bubbles:

_"If there's a price for rotten judgement.."_

Blossom:

_"I guess I've already won that."_

_"No man is worth the aggravation.."_ I began to sang. No wait! Crap! I shouldn't be singing! Why the hell am I singing?

"See! Even _you _started singing!" Blossom said.

"Come on Buttercup. Just sing with us, just this once. Please? If you can't tell us how you feel about Butch, then at least sing with us. You know that the three of us learns better when we all sing." Bubbles begged.

"Fine.." I said.

"Yay!" Both Blossom and Bubbles screamed.

* * *

NORMAL POV

(A/N: Okay, so again. It's gonna be like a music video-ish thing XD I'm gonna put some details so that you would some how imagine what it would turn out to be like :D)

Buttercup:

_thats ancient history_  
_been there done that_

Buttercup said as she rolled her eyes, and rested her head on her palm. Blossom and Bubbles gave each other a look, and slightly paused before the began. Then they looked at Buttercup and started singing.

Bubbles and Blossom:

_Who'd ya think you're kiddin'_  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through you_

They started to doing actions that "relate" to the words in the lyrics. And at the last word, 'you'. They both pointed to Buttercup.

Buttercup:

_oh no_

She sang as she buried her face in her hands.

Bubbles and Blossom:

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how ya feel and_  
_Who you're thinking of_

They did the same thing again, doing actions that relate to the words.

Buttercup:

_oh No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

Buttercup started with the 'no way' hand sign.

Bubbles and Blossom:

_You swoon, you sigh_  
_Why deny it, uh-oh_

...Again same thing.

Buttercup:

_It's too cliche_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

At the last line she got up and went over to her desk. She passed by Bubbles and Blossom. Both were staring at her and gave each other a shrug. And continued to look at Buttercup.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Ooohhh_

As she was singing the lines, she got a picture of her and Butch looking almost like bf, gf. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes while she sang. At the third line she suddenly opened her eyes and slammed the down on her desk. At the last line she gave herself a face-palm slap.

Bubbles and Blossom:

_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown up_  
_When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got got got it bad_

. . . . .Again, same thing. But at the third line Buttercup went back to her bed to sit down, elbows on her lap, chin on hands. Then at the second to the last line, Bubbles and Blossom got up and went towards Buttercup. At the first 'got' Blossom sat down on Buttercups right, then Bubbles sat down on her left at the second 'got', at the third they both placed their heads on Buttercups shoulders and finished the line.

Buttercup:

_oh No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

Buttercup said as she fell on her back. Bubbles and Blossom just stared at her, then got up and started singing.

Bubbles and Blossom:

_give up give in_  
_check the grin_  
_youre in love_

Then they went back to doing actions that fits.

Buttercup:

_This scene won't play,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

Without her realizing, she was actually thinking about Butch and her together, but when Bubbles and Blossom said the second line she snapped out of it and sat back up. Bubbles and Blossom saw this and smirked.

Bubbles and Blossom:

_You're doin flips read our lips_  
_You're in love_

Then they did actions that fit to the words. Again.

Buttercup:

_(Shoo doo, shoo doo)_  
_You're way off base_  
_I won't say it_  
_(She wont say it)_  
_Get off my case_  
_(Shut Up, shut up)_  
_I won't say it_

This part.. well.. they just did actions that fit. Then going to the end Buttercup sat down at the edge (where the pillows are) and sat down there and at the last line she punched her pillows. Just a soft punch. Then gave a sigh. Blossom and Bubbles were sitting at each sides of the bed. Blossom on the right, Bubbles on the left.

Bubbles and Blossom:

_Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's okay you're in love_

At these lines Buttercup slowly layed down and got her phone and looked at a picture of Butch, (like a caller image). Bubbles and Blossom did actions and gave Buttercup a smile when they were finished. But they didn't lie down next to her.

Buttercup:

_Oh_  
_At least out loud,_

Her voice started going softer. Bubbles and Blossom did the 'sha la la la' thing at the background.

_I won't say I'm in.._

Bubbles and Blossom continued doing their.. thing.. Buttercup took a deep breathe and sang the last word.

_love..._

Bubbles and Blossom were coming to an end with their 'sha la la' and at the final one they both layed down beside Buttercup and they all gave a sigh. A few second later they burst into laughter.

"See Buttercup? We understood your feeling without you having a hard time." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, just remember, we're sisters, and we may have a lot of flaws, but we'll always be there to listen, even if we can't relate." Blossom said.

"Thanks guys." Buttercup said and gave them a smile.. A smile they haven't seen in a long time.

"Group hug!" Bubbles shouted and they all went in a hug. A few minutes later, it was getting late and Bubbles and Blossom went out and said goodnight. Buttercup decided to sleep too. She made one last look one Butch's picture and whispered "I love you, Butch. But you'll never know that." she said as she gave one tear and wiped it away. Then she placed her phone beside her and drifted off.

**_Meanwhile outside her room._**

"Told you this was a good idea!" Boomer shouted.

"And _how _is this a good idea?" Brick asked

"Well, Butch got to know something."

"Hmm.. So what you planning to do bro?" Brick said as he turned towards Butch.

"I don't fucking know." Butch said with an amazed expression.

"Well, better think fast cause I heard Mitch is moving back here."

"Mitch? You mean the wuss who's BC's friend?"

"Dude, they almost had something, it was so close too, until Mitch moved away." Brick pointed out.

"Fuck."

"Stop cussing. It won't make anything better." Brick scolded.

"You have competition bro." Boomer said as he patted Butch's back. Butch gave a glare that made Boomer back off.

"Anyway, what you planning to do?" Brick asked.

Butch thought and finally smirked and said, "I'm gonna have some fun."


	19. Chapter 19: Video Memories

Buttercups POV

DAMN WERE THOSE BOYS LOUD. Did they think that just because I was "sleeping" I couldn't hear them? What the fuck. I wanted to get up and yell at that them, but no, wait, I have a better idea. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought. I quietly got up and placed pillows under my blanket so it'd look like I was there, then I got up and went to Blossoms room, which was in the middle. She was about to go to sleep until I came in.

"Yes, Buttercup?"

"Dude. The guys are FUCKING LOUD."

"You heard them too?"

"Well, they are in front of my window."

"OMG, did they hear us singing?"

"That's the least of my problems! I just wanna get to sleep!"

"Oh. Well. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Just come with me get Bubbles. I'll tell you when we're all in my room."

"Um. Okay." She got up and closed the door behind her. Then we went to Bubbles room. She was still combing her hair when we came in.

"Uhh.. is everything okay?"

"No, the boys won't stop talking." Blossom said.

"Yeah, and I can't get some sleep!"

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Come with us to my room."

"Okie dokie." She said as she skipped her way across her room and out the door. When we got to my room the boys were still talking. Loud as ever.

"So, what's your plan?" Blossom asked.

"I wanna embarrass them by pretending we heard everything they said."

"How?"

"Easy, we'll go to the window and we'll all pull it up. And I'll talk first so just go with the flow."

"Okay." Blossom and Bubbles said in unison.

"Good, now, I'll be in the middle, Blossom right, Bubbles left." They positioned themselves like I said and we all went towards the window. I heard Butch talking and counted 1 to 3 as he said his sentence.

"I'm gonna have some fun." then Me,Blossom and Bubbles opened the window and I said, "Oh, really?" the boys were all shocked and turned around to see us. Bubbles giggled and Blossom gave a smile. Something we hadn't seen for quite a while.

"What the hell! How long have you been there?" Butch said.

"I'd like to ask you the same question." I said and gave him a smirk.

"We were just uh.."

"Save it."

"Hi Boomer!" Bubbles said as she waved to Boomer. Boomer waved back, embarrassingly.

"Hi Bubbles."

"Anyway, what did you guys hear?" I said

"Oh nothing." Butch said sarcastically.

"Good."

"Well, nothing except for the fact that I'm your earth and heaven." he said as he smirked.

"Damn you!" I said as I climbed out the window and lunged forward at him, leaving behind our siblings. We were spinning wildly in the air until we realized we're a bit high up. We 'wrestled' in the air, mostly because I wanted to hide my embarrassment.

"Whoa whoa BC chill." He said as raised his hands in surrender. I just growled at him. Then I calmed down and flew a little nearer to him.

"So, now you know huh." I said as I bowed my head to look down. The city lights were so pretty that night, it made me want to smile, but at that moment, it was a wrong time to smile.

"Yeah."

"What are you planning to do?" I said still looking down.

"I don't know."

"Yeah, just like Br-"

"But what I _do _know is that I wont make the same mistake Brick did."he said as he patted my head and hugged me. I instantly blushed as I buried my face in his chest.

"What about your girlfriend?" I said in a hushed tone.

_**Meanwhile, back at the house. (NORMAL POV)**_

"Um.. Boomer? Could you come here for a sec?" Bubbles asked

"Sure."

"I think we should give these two time alone." Bubbles whispered

"Oh. Yeah ok." Boomer said as he went over to Bubbles window while Bubbles headed for the door.

"H-hey. Where are you guys going?" Blossom asked

"To my room."

"W-wait!"

"Bye-bye!" Bubbles said as she giggled.

_Shit._ Blossom thought. _No what? _

"Blos.. I.. I'm sorry if I-"

"You don't have to apologize."

"Wait, what?"

"I.. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one whose been acting like a drama queen. I know you never meant to hurt me. I mean, you can't help it if you fall in love right? It's alright. I released all my locked up feelings anyway so it might not hurt a lot if I move on. The past is past and we can't bring it back. That happened 6 years ago so a lot must've changed for you guys.. I can't stop you.. And whatever you do with your girlfriend I'll support it.. And.. I'll try to get over you.. Just.. don't hate me.. ok?"

"Blos.. how can I hate you? That's impossible."

"Heh. Um.. anyway, I just.. wish you guys the best of luck alright? So uh, take care.."

"Wait, we're still.. uh.. I mean.."

"Yeah, we'll still be friends." Blossom said as she gave a smile.

"Oh. Uh.. Great!" Brick said

"So um.. good night."

"G'night." then Blossom headed for the door and went to her room.

_**With Blossom (her POV)**_

Well, now that that's settled, we can all move on right? I mean, Jake would be a great guy to get to know. Right? And.. and.. Oh this is hopeless. The more I think about it the more tears build up in eyes. I don't think I'd get over Brick so easily. But, I do think that I'd have a great time with Jake, you know, to get to know him better.

"At least, I can pretend to not love him.. Just for the sake of us and for our siblings..." I told myself. I slowly slipped down on the floor, my back against the door. I hugged my knees and buried my face.

"At least he's happy.." tears ran wildly down my face. It's no use trying to wipe them away since more tears would just replace them. So this is how it's gonna end huh? Bubbles and Boomer happily together, Butch and Buttercup having a non-complicated life, Brick with Cristine, and me... left to discover what the future holds. Maybe this Jake guy isn't so bad? Maybe he might just be the one who could get my mind of Brick. Well, at least I hope. But no matter what I do, Brick would always remain with me.

"Well, I guess.. I have to give up on my chances with him.. but.. not my feelings.." I got up and went to my desk where my laptop sat. I looked at all my files and realized that most of them were Brick and I.. having a good time last summer.. There were several pictures of us making goofy faces and giving each other bunny ears. This made me smile. I noticed some videos on too. There were 4. I opened the first one, it's Bubbles and Boomer in swim wear. Oh right! I remember now! We were at the beach last summer, all six of us. Having not a care in the world. I think Buttercup and Butch was the one videoing this since.. their laughter is enormous.

Bubbles was wearing a baby blue bikini with bunny designs on and Boomer was wearing black swimming trunks with a lightning design on the front right. Bubbles was building a sand castle and Boomer came to help. Bubbles kept on looking down on the sand castle with a slight blush on her cheeks. Boomer kept on constantly glancing at her, a look on his face made him wonder whats up.

_"Hey, Bubbles what's up? You okay?"_

_"Huh? Yeah sure."_

_"How come you're not looking at me?" _Bubbles blushed even more. I couldn't help but laugh though.

_"Bubbles?" _Boomer reached out for Bubbles chin so she would face him. Once they were in direct eye contact_, _Butch and Buttercup burst into laughter

_"Buttercup!"_

_"Dude, not cool!"_

_"Awwwww, we're sorry did we interrupt your little kiss section?" _Butch said in a teasing tone.

_"I thought little Bubbles was too innocent." _Buttercup said in the same teasing tone.

_"Shut up!" _Boomer shouted. Boomer and Bubbles ran toward them then the screen went black.

"Idiots.." I said and burst into laughter. I opened the second video. It was Butch and Buttercup. And this time, Boomer and Bubbles were the one videoing. Cause.. well.. Bubbles giggled constantly.

Buttercup was wearing a green bikini top with a black skull on the right and plain black board shorts. Butch was wearing black trunks with green lining and a green skull on the right. Butch was surfing while Buttercup sat on the shore. Butch came near and sat beside Buttercup.

_"Nice surfing."_

_"Heh. Thanks. Wanna join me?" _Buttercup looked away a little embarrassed.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I.. I don't know how to surf.. it's guy thing that I don't know.." _Butch laughed, this made Buttercup go red. _"It's not funny!"_

_"Ha. Sorry.."_

_"Hmpf." _Buttercup looked away. Butch stood up and let out a hand.

_"Come on, I'll teach you." _Buttercup looked back at him and smiled. She took his hand but right before she was about to fully stand up, she slipped but at the last second Butch caught her. WOAH WAIT! They were in such an awkward position! Ha ha! This was seriously funny! They were both blushing! It almost made me fall off my seat! Anyway.. Bubbles and Boomer burst into laughter which made them get caught.

_"I'll kill you for this!"_ Buttercup said as she threw her slipper and the screen went black again. Damn that was funny. I clicked the third video. This made me get serious. It was me and Brick. I was a pink bikini and a skirt bottom. Brick was wearing black swimming trunks with red lining and a flame at the left side of his trunks. We were walking down the shore with our feet touching the water, we were having a serious talk about stuff. Then we decided to go for a swim. A few minutes later I got a cramp and couldn't really swim back so Brick had to carry me.

_"You alright?"_

_"Yeah.. thanks for carrying me.. I'm sorry if I'm kinda heavy."_

_"You're not heavy at all. You're as light as a feather." _he said and gave a smile. I smiled back. Then Buttercup and Butch burst into laughing again. Both me and Brick turned red and shot lasers at their feet which made them jump and turn off the camera. I gave a sigh and opened the fourth video. It was longest one since it was more than 5 minutes. The girls and I were alone sitting around a fire, I probably think that the guys are the ones videoing since they aren't around. I was wearing a pink tank top with white shorts and white flip flops, Bubbles was wearing a white light blue dress with white flowers on it and slippers with a small wedge heel, and Buttercup was wearing a loose green shirt with black lining and has 'bad ass chick' written on it with black shorts and green espadrilles. We were singing songs and having a good time, just us girls. Then we decided to go into a serious girl talk.

_"So, Buttercup. Anyone you like?" _Bubbles asked

_"Nope."_

_"Come one, you have to like someone." _I said

_"I don't like anyone ok!"_

_"What about-"_

_"I know who what you're thinking, don't say the name. And yes I do."_

_"You said you didn't like anyone!" _Bubbles said in a high pitched tone.

_"Whatever."_

_"Anyway, what about Mitch?" _I asked. Out of shock, Buttercup widen her eyes a little bit then she hugged her knees and looked out at the sea.

_"I don't know.. He hasn't been here for 3 years.. He probably left cause he got sick of me.."_

_"Buttercup, that's not true-" _Bubbles began

_"How would you know?"_

_"Buttercup, come down." _I said.

_"Why would you say that?" _Bubbles asked

_"Because.. Everytime I like a guy, or admired a guy, they'd always be afraid of me. I know I have a lot of guy friends but that's different. My guy friends are different from the guys that I like cause my friends aren't afraid of me, and since I don't have a relationship with any of them they aren't intimidated by me, wherein guys that I like are. They're scared to have a girlfriend who's tougher than them cause I might beat the crap out of them."_

_"Oh, Buttercup.." _Bubbles started to sound sad.

_"It's alright Buttercup.. Don't feel bad about yourself, I'm sure there's a guy who'll like you for you and not be scared-" _I began

_"How would you know? How would both of you know? Both of you are like popular and a lot of guys like you! you guys just don't know it because of you know what!" _The thing about Buttercup is that, even though she gets really angry at a person and yells at them she always keeps in mind not to suddenly yell out a secret. That's why a lot of people trusts her. And she may not know it, but she is popular, at sports and with people. And all because she can keep a secret.

Buttercup started crying and I heard the boys' voices saying to stop the video or to make Butch go and comfort Buttercup, at some point he did and the video went from us three to the six of us in a circle. We were all having a good time talking about our lives, what happened when they left, and what would happen in high school.

After the fourth video, I went back to looking at pictures of me and Brick. We were both so happy, not knowing that this would actually happen. I realized my face was becoming wet and touched it. I was crying. I was crying the whole time I looked at the pictures. This was killing me.

_**BACK WITH BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH (BC'S POV)**_

"What about your girlfriend?"

"I'll think of something." he said as he continued hugging me. I pulled away from him and faced the other way. He grabbed my hand but I jerked it away, trying to hide my tears.

"BC, is something wrong?"

"Butch, what are your exact feelings right now? For me and your girlfriend?" I turned to look him straight in the eye.

"I.. well.."

"Answer."

"I'm not exactly sure.. Melanie.."

"Just forget it, ok? Just forget everything that happened tonight and let's just.. just stay best friends okay? I mean look what happened with Brick and Blossom. Things got complicated and messed up and I don't want that to happen to us. So.. goodnight see you on Monday.." I flew back to the house and shut the window and went back to bed. At least tomorrow's Sunday so I don't have to see Butch. But then there's Monday. Shit.

I wonder what the hell might happen then.

* * *

**PLEASE. HELP. I. NEED. SUGGESTIONS. FOR. NEXT. CHAPTER. =|**


	20. Author's Note MUST READ

**hi! :D okay, so, you're probably mad at me cause this isn't a chapter, but hear me out! I'm having a serious writers block for this story. =|**

**but I made a new story! I know, I know. it doesn't seem fair, that I'm starting a new story without bothering to put a new chapter for this one. but I'm working on the next chapter! honest! just give more suggestions please. :D**

**anyway, my new story is called: Trust your sister, Love your enemy. :D**

**please read it and tell me what you think of it (;**

**arigato! :)**

**-animefan787  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Today is the day

**Thanks for some awesome suggestions guys! :D here have a cookie! *gives cookie***

**anyway, I got some of them and sorta squished them together :)) **

**Thanks again! :)  
**

* * *

Bubbles POV

Monday morning. Today is the day I can't wait to see what happens in school with Blossom and Buttercup. I looked to my right and saw my blue alarm clock. 6:30. I got up and went to the bathroom took a bath and changed. Since it's a cold weather, I decided to to wear white boots, a pedal, light blue long sleeve blouse, and a dark blue winter vest. I went downstairs to make breakfast and hot chocolate for me and my sisters. A few minutes later Blossom and Buttercup came down.

"Morning!" I greeted. Blossom greeted back while Buttercup yawned and gave a wave. Blossom wore skinny jeans, white and pink doll shoes, a black shirt with a pink long sleeve over it. (A/N: the long sleeve isnt like a shirt or something. just imagine it as a vest, only long sleeve and the sleeves are rolled up and its like normal length at the back then going to the front it get longer or something like that.), Buttercup was wearing a green shirt with a black skull in the lower left, a black hoodie, slim jeans, and her converse.

"Hey, Blossom. Why are you still here? I mean, don't you usually go to school early?" I asked

"I guess I kinda slept in"

"Oh, well, alright. C'mon let's eat." I said. All of us sat down and ate in silence. When we were done, we got up and placed our plates in the sink. All of us stood there and stared at it.

"So, whose turn is it to wash?" Buttercup asked

"There's only one way to settle this." Blossom said.

"Agreed." I said

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"we all said in unison. This is how me and the girls make decisions when it comes to things like these. It seems fair for us, but I always get a feeling that Buttercup sometimes cheat..

"Ha! I won! Now you two go and battle." Buttercup said. She was rock while Blossom and I were scissors.

"Unfair! You cheated!" I squeaked.

"Got any proof?" Buttercup said and smirked. I just growled in response. Blossom and I threw our hands to play again.

"Ohhhhh looks like leader girl would have to wash this time." Buttercup said

"It's alright Blossom." I said as I patted Blossoms back and giggled.

"Whatever." She said Buttercup and I left the dining room and went to our rooms to get our bags, I decided to get Blossoms back too so that she could just leave right after she's doe washing dishes. I was the first one to go down. Just then the door bell rang. I flew to the door to open it.

"Oh, hi Jake!" I greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Bubbles." he he greeted back.

"Come in!" I opened the door wide enough so he would go in. "So, what brings you here?"

"Uh. Is Blossom here?" Oh, so _that's_ why he's here.

"BLOSSOM!" I called.

"Crap! Bubbles! Are you okay?" She said as she came rushing in.

"Jake's here."

"Oh." She said as walked towards us. "So, why are you here?"

"I was wondering if we could uh, you know, walk together to school?" he asked. He sounded quite nervous.

"Oh, uh. I don't know. I was planning to go with my sis-"

"She'd love to walk with you!" I bumped in as I elbowed Blossom. "In fact, she was about to leave right now." I got her bag and handed it over to her. "Here's you bag, now go!" I said, pushing those two out the door.

"Uh, Bubbles-"

"Bye-bye!" I said as I pushed them out and shut the door. "Phew."

"Alright, I'm ready let's go" Buttercup said. She flew downstairs and looked around. "Where's Blossom?"

"She went with Jake."

"She's over Brick already?"

"I don't know" I said and giggled. Buttercup and I grabbed our things and left the house. It was quiet for a moment until something came to my mind.

"Hey, Buttercup?"

"Mhm?"

"What are you gonna do when you see Butch? I mean, you haven't said a_nything _at all since Saturday night."

"Oh, I uh.. haven't figured it out yet.."

"Well, you better think fast."

"How come?"

"Butch can appear anytime when you least expect it"

"True.."

"It's alright, Buttercup. I'm sure everything would go fine."

"Ehh.."

"I know what can cheer you up!" I said with a bright smile on my face.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Mitch is coming!"

"SAY WHAT?" Buttercup stopped in her tracks and went directly in front of me, hands on my shoulders. "MITCH IS COMING _HERE?_ BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN SET MY FEELINGS STRAIGHT FOR HIM! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO COPE WITH THIS?" She said shaking me.

"Buttercup calm down. I'm sure Mitch would be glad to see you." I said, getting her hands of me. She gave a sigh and went back next to me.

"When is he coming anyway?"

"Um.. lunch.."

"WHAT! I ONLY HAVE HALF OF THE DAY THINK ABOUT THIS?"

"It was so sudden! I mean, I just got a text last night and you were asleep so.."

"Fuck. Well, atleast I'll have someone to hang out with while Butch is with Melanie."

"You're fine with those two together?"

"Hell no. But Butch hasn't really set his feelings for me yet so there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, I'm not one of those girls like Blossom who takes things like this way to seriously and start becoming a drama queen."

"Oh, you got a point there though." We entered the school and walked to ours lockers. Our lockers were right beside each other. "Hey, Buttercup have you decided already what you'll do with Butch?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Cause he's coming right now." Buttercup and I looked to the direction where I pointed and saw Butch coming towards us. I quickly arranged my stuff in my locker and my bag so I could leave these two alone and find Boomer.

"Hey, BC, Bubbles." Butch said.

"Hi." I said then closed my locker. "Bye!" I zoomed out of there and left those two behind. I think I heard Buttercup calling me but I wasn't able to catch up. I wonder what they're talking about..

_**WITH BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP (BC'S POV)**_

"B-Bubbles!" I called out, but she was already gone. _You better get ready for a beating later pigtails. _I thought. I turned around and saw Butch looking down on me.

"H-hey.."

"BC, I-"

"Buttercup! Thank God I found you!" Blossom came and interrupted Butch. _Thank you! _I thought.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well it's-" She stopped and saw Butch. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?"

"No." I said. Butch was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Well, anyway, sorry Butch, for interrupting."

"Blossom, what is it?" I asked again

"Mitch!"

"What's with him? He's coming at lunch right?"

"No, he's here. Like right now!"

"WHAT? Bubbles said he'll be coming at lunch!"

"No! She got the wrong info! He's here now but going to have lunch with you!"

"Hell no! I'm outta here!"

"Wait, BC." Butch said

"Well, I guess I gotta go.. see ya guys." Blossom said and took off.

"What?" I said

"I-"

"Look, if you wanna know about Mitch, here's the info. He's my bestfriend way before you guys were created and he was also my first. He moved away 3 years ago, I dont know the hell why. But right now, I gotta go." I said and left Butch. Damn! Mitch is here? Shit! Now I really don't know what the fuck to do. Oh, well. Better head off to class.

I entered the classroom where I saw Butch sitting beside and empty seat. I _was _planning on sitting somewhere far from him, but since there were no other seats available, I had no other choice. I walked over to my seat and felt Butch's gaze on me.

"BC." he said as I sat down.

"What?" I said

"Are you mad at me about last Saturday?"

"No. Why would I be? I told you to forget about it and just act like nothing happened."

"But-"

"Butch, please?" I said and looked into his emerald eyes that were lock on my light green ones. I rarely ask people politely, so he's lucky on this one. He'd better stop asking or I'm seriously gonna get pissed.

"Alright." he paused for a moment, looking deeply in my eyes. Then he gave a smile and ruffled my hair. I laughed and fixed my hair.

The hours flew by quickly and I didn't even see Mitch the whole morning. Good. I didn't wanna get caught in some random drama shit today. Anyway, I went by my locker to put my books and other stuff. As I closed my locker I saw a very familiar figure standing right beside it.

"Lunch?" Butch said.

"Yeah." I said. We walked down the hallways and talked about some things. We arrived at the cafeteria door, I was scanning for my sisters and some place to sit. And that's when I saw a very familiar face. A face I haven't seen in a long time. He didn't see me though.. yet. And that's when Bubbles came along.

"Buttercup!" She squeaked

"What?"

"Mitch is right there!" She said, pointing a little, then looking at Butch. "Oh, hi Butch."

"Hey." Butch said.

"No shit, smart ass."

"Buttercup, don't talk to Bubbles like that." Blossom said, appearing from Bubbles left.

"Whatever."

"Wait, so you saw him already?" Bubbles asked

"Yeah, just a few seconds before you showed up."

"Oh." Just then, I saw Jake coming towards us.

"Hey, Blossom.. do you.. uh.. wanna eat lunch together?" he asked nervously.

"I-"

"She'd love to!" Bubbles interrupted.

"But Bubbles-"

"Oh we'll be fine, now go!" Bubbles said, pushing them away. Blossom gave up and went to eat with Jake.

"What.. was.. that.." Butch asked. Still amazed.

"Jake likes Blossom, we're still trying to make them a couple." Bubbles answered.

"Woah. Wait. What about Brick?"

"Well, until he decides what to do with his feelings for Blossom and his girlfriend, I am so not on his side."

"Nice one. Me too." I said.

"Thank you." Bubbles giggled.

"Hey Bubbles!" Boomer said.

"Hi Boomer!" Bubbles said taking his arm.

"WOAH WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" Me and Butch said in unison. as we backed away a little. This boy is weird.

"Huh?"

"You appeared out of no where!" Butch said

"Yeah what are you a ninja?" I said.

"Um. No."

"Where the hell were you bro?" Butch asked.

"I came from my locker." Boomer answered. Bubbles giggled.

"Anyway, why don't we have lunch shall we?" Bubbles asked.

"Okay- wait. Brick aint here yet." Butch said.

"Oh, right. Let's wait for him." Boomer said.

"Okay." Me and Bubbles said in unison.

"Yo." Brick said.

"Gah!" Me and Bubbles screamed.

"What?"

"Don't do that!" Bubbles squealed.

"Do what?"

"Don't go all ninja!" I said. Brick gave a confused look. I sighed.

"Nevermind. Let's just eat already." I said.

"Buttercup." a voice said. Then they grabbed me by the wrist and turned me around. My eyes met with black ones.

"M-mitch." I felt myself blushing.

"Hey, long time no see."

"I-I-I-"

"Chill, BC. It's just me."I gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay, okay.."

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here huh."

"Well, duh."

He smiled. "I came back cause I missed you."


	22. Chapter 22: Snow day

**after many days of pondering over this i finally came up with a chapter. FINALLY! **

**THIS IS A FAST FORWARD CHAPTER. **

**but don't worry, Buttercup will reveal everything you need to know about what happened between her and Mitch.**

**and what about Jake and Blossom you ask? well. like i said, Buttercup will reveal all. :3**

**so, please, enjoy :)**

* * *

**_2 months later.._**

Buttercup's POV

It's been two months since Mitch came back. A lot, and I mean _a lot _has changed. Wanna know what happened? Okay, here's the story:

After he said that unexpected line I told him to meet me later after school. It was bad enough that he had to say in front of Butch and the others. Remember how I said that I didn't know whether to just have my hopes high for Mitch or if I should just wait for Butch? Yeah, um., I went with the first option. And, readers, I know you haven't read this story for a long time, but promise not to freak out. Okay?

Mitch and I have been dating for the past two months. Anyway, that day after school, we met at the old playground where we used to go when we were 5. We talked and talked and he asked about whether or not did I have a boyfriend after Kyle. I said no and he asked if I wanted a new one. I thought about it for a few minutes, and then I told him that it depends on who the guy is.

And he said, "What if that guy is me?". Obviously I was shocked. I choked up on my words. He laughed and ruffled my hair. Just like the way Butch _used _to.. Argh, okay, moving on. I nervously told him how I felt about him back when we were 14, and how I wasn't able to tell him how I really feel since he moved away. He apologized for that. He said his dad had a job offer he couldn't refuse.

So, after the little story I told him, he brought me to a hug and asked that one question that always fills my stomach with butterflies. "Would you be my girl?". My eyes widened and I hugged him back. I nodded slowly and we kissed for the first time.

And that's how _my _part of the story ended. Now, about Jake and Blossom? Oh boy here it goes.

A week after Mitch and I go together, Blossom had been spending more time with Jake then she ever did with us. And by us, I mean Me, Bubbles, Brick, Boomer and Butch. Oh, and if you're wondering about them, don't worry. I'll fill you in later.

So, anyway, there would always be a missing spot in a chair if we ever went out. Like, just as friends. And I'm glad that Mitch respects that. When she arrives home, her hair is usually wet and her skin got tanned. Too much surfing I guess. Brick felt a little lonely now that his bestfriend found someone new to hang around with.

Part of him didn't mind since he has a girlfriend, but part of him misses the Blossom he used to spend time with. I mean, he has no one else to share his secrets to besides his brothers. But I wouldn't say that Blossom has changed though. She's still the same smart, sister-loving, Blossom who we all know and love.

If ever she has free time, she would willingly hang out with us and the guys. Mutual feelings have grown between the two though. Everyone in our group knows that Jake has a thing for Blossom. And Blossom just doesn't wanna admit it, but she has thing for him too. Badly. Sometimes, she would drag Jake in our conversations and when she realizes it, she would blush.

So, basically the status with Jake and Blossom remains: Friends with benefit. Oh, wow. Like I haven't heard that one before.

Now, for the boys and Bubbles? Okay, Bubbles and Boomer has no problems. They're the lovey-dovey couple everyone knows. There are slight arguments every now and then, but not anything too major. And as for Butch and Brick?

Brick is still the last one standing. Meaning, he's the last one to survive with a slutty girlfriend. Butch, on the other hand, broke up with his girlfriend a month ago. Too late if you ask me. The question whether or not if he likes anyone at the moment remains unanswered. Well, for me it does. I don't know of the others know. But, oh well.

And that's all you need to know about what happened the last few months. Oh, and by the way. It's winter. Meaning Christmas vacation is like a week and a half from now. Snow started to kick in and it's as cold as the north pole. Trust me, I've been there.

It's Thursday morning and the schools are closed due to the fact that the snow is really thick for anyone to walk through. Hopefully, vacation would be early.

My sisters and I are in the living room snuggled up in our pajamas and a thick wooly blanket sitting on the couch. We all are watching TV with a mug filled with hot chocolate and some marshmallows. I yawned and stretched out my legs and arms as far as I ca-

"Ow!" Oh. Right. The guys are here. Mitch, unfortunately, wasn't able to come over since he had to baby sit his little sister.

"Whoops. Sorry." I said as I rubbed Butch's head apologetically.

"Ehh. It's alright."

"Sssshhh!" Bubbles and Blossom said in unison. I rolled my eyes and continued watching the movie. It was a Nicholas Sparks movie. The Last Song. It was showing on Star Movies.

"Aaaaaw. Isn't Will cute! His blonde hair really suits him." Bubbles squealed.

"Eh-hem." Boomer coughed. My sisters and I laughed.

"Oh, it's alright Boomer." Bubbles said as she giggled.

"Oh! Oh! Ssshhhh! It's the part where Ronnie plays the piano!" Blossom said. We instantly shifted our heads towards the TV. As suckers for music, we couldn't help but hum to the tune.

_"I know I'm not alone.." _Bubbles sang quietly. She quickly covered her mouth. "Oops. Heh Heh."

"You know, you three haven't sang in a while." Boomer said. He looked over at Bubbles, who was raising an eyebrow. "Well, not together."

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" Blossom asked.

"No. We just haven't heard in a while.. that's all."

"Oh, alright then."

We sat there the entire time. My sisters and I, well mostly my sisters, being all sappy over the movie. Bubbles even started crying st some point, and Blossom shed a fear tears every now and then.

"Oh come on!" Butch whined.

"Can we watch an action film now?" Brick asked, the whining tone present in his voice.

"I'm fine with it just.. ask them." I said as I pointed at my sisters. They instantly turn to them and shot them death glares.

"Or we could just wait for the movie to end.. right Brick?"

"Y-yeah! We can wait! No need to point lasers!"

Blossom and Bubbles turned their heads back to the TV and smiled. I gave myself a facepalm slap and looked at the guys. Brick and Butch gave me a look that says 'help us!'. I simply shrugged.

"Dude. How the hell are you okay with this?" Butch asked Boomer as he gestured to the TV.

"Meeeeh. You'll get use to it."

30 minutes later the movie finished and the boys are nothing but relieved. Blossom and Bubbles giggled and looked at me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You liked the movie?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess it was okay."

"What about you guys?" Bubbles asked them. Boomer quickly turned his head and looked at his brothers. Mouthing the words, 'follow my lead'.

"It was great. Thumbs up." Boomer said. Blossom and I turned to Butch and Brick. Both of us mouthing, 'say something! anything! just say you liked it!'. Brick quickly caught on and said, "Oh, yeah! Fantastic!"

Butch was staring into space. Thinking of a way to please Bubbles. Brick nudged him in the shoulder, bringing him back to earth. "Huh? Oh yeah. That was awesome..?"

We all looked at Bubbles with anticipation. "Glad you guys liked." She said happily then headed towards the kitchen. We all gave a sigh of relief. A thought suddenly came into my mind and I looked at Blossom, her doing the same.

"You don't think.. that Bubbles.." Blossom began.

"No.. I mean.. It could be possible.." We shot a look at Boomer.

"What?"

"Go after Bubbles." I said.

"Why?"

"Cause, yesterday she bought loads of chocolate. She said that she'd share it with us but you know what happens when she gets her hands on chocolate."

Boomer widened his eyes and dashed into the kitchen. You see, when we were 10 Bubbles had this crazy addiction to chocolate. Mostly over chocolate bars. And there was this one time she ate none stop and when we had to battle a monster, she was so hyper that her kicks and punched destroyed the monster yeah, but also ruined the city. And I mean more than usual. And just last week, she almost wrecked the the snack bar at the movie house.

A few seconds later Boomer gave out giving an approving nod and that it was safe.

"Hey." Butch said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You girls are wearing bras right?" An as quickly as he said it, he ended up with two slap marks on his face. On from Blossom, and one from me.

"What the hell!"

"We're not stupid, of course we're wearing!"

"Sheesh No need to yell." I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes later Bubbles came out with big bag of Cheetos and some diet Coke. We all ate as we watched the action packed movie, Rush Hour 3.

Once the movie was done Bubbles got up again, only this time she headed towards the basement. A few minutes she came out with a box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a box." Blossom answered.

I rolled my eyes. "I meant, what's in it?"

"Christmas decor." Bubbles said. "Come on, help me put them up."

Blossom and I stood up as Bubbles went over to the couch. She looked at the boys who were focused on watching The Simpsons. "You guys too." Bubbles said. Boomer looked up and smiled. He got up and Bubbles handed him the box that she was holding. Seeing as how Brick and Butch didn't stand up, Bubbles looked at me and Blossom. We all nodded and she went back to the basement to get another box.

Me and Blossom crouched down to their sides, obviously they didn't seem to pay attention. I slowly reached for Butch's ear, watching Blossom do the same to Brick. I quickly pulled it and stood up. Butch, screeching in pain, rose up the same time I did.

"Help. Us." I said.

"Agh! Okay, okay!"

"Good boy." I said as I let go of his ear. Bubbles came out with another box, but this time inside is a Christmas tree.

"You guys know how to set up a Christmas tree?" She asked.

The looks on their faces says that they're not so sure but they nodded anyway. Bubbles handed Brick the box and took back the box she gave Boomer and soon enough we started decorating.

2 hours later my sisters and I finished decorating the entire house while the guys where stuck halfway through the tree.

"Dude. I said, that part goes over here!"

"No! It goes over here! See?"

"What the heck is wrong with you guys, clearly it goes here!"

My sisters and I continued to watch them argue just for the sake of laughing. We eventually helped them out and in 30 minutes we were done.

"Can I put the start on the tree?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't see why not." Blossom asked. Bubbles giggled excitedly and raced to her room. We all blinked and a second later, Bubbles came back down.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"I bought it. It was on sale. Half price!" I gave myself a face palm slap and Blossom gave a sigh. Bubbles carefully placed the silver star on top and we all stared at it. It looked alright, for guys who didn't know how to set it up but other than that it looked alright.

After lunch, we went to the backyard to play in the snow. Well, more like, fight in the snow. We threw snow balls at each other and when that little war was finished we each separated. Bubbles was building a snow man, with Boomer helping her. Blossom and Brick were experimenting with Blossoms ice breath and Brick doing the laser vision, while Butch and I just simply lay down on the snow, making snow angels.

"Can't wait till Christmas vacation starts." I said.

"I think it already has. School _is _out today. So maybe it'd start early."

"Hopefully." I said. "So, where will you guys spend Christmas?" I looked over at Butch, his face in a blank expression.

He paused for a while then said, "I don't know. We don't usually spend Christmas like other families do. We wouldn't know how to start."

"Oh. Well, why don't you spend it with us?"

"What?"

"Don't worry about the Professor, he'll only stay for Christmas eve then get back to work first thing on Christmas morning. So you'll have the whole day with us."

"Oh. Uh. I'll tell my brothers about that."

"Oh. Okay."

"Brick isn't sure though."

"Huh? How come?"

"He was thinking on spending time with Cristine."

"Ugh. Damn slut. It's a good thing Blossom got over Brick already. She _hated _to see Brick with her."

"Hated?"

"Yeah. When her and Jake got closer, she started not caring about Cristine and eventually stopped hating her. But that doesn't mean that she _likes _her."

"Oh. Cool. So.. how's things with.. Mitch?"

Wow this is a surprise. "Oh. Things have been okay, I guess."

"That's good."

"Yeah. What about you? Found yourself somebody yet?" He laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just.. I never thought I heard these words from you."

"Psssshhh." I said. I smiled and hit his arm playfully, in return, he ruffled my hair. _It's been a long time since he's done that.._

And with that simple gesture, it made me realize that I _miss _this. A lot. I miss spending time with Butch, just the two of us I mean. Things with Mitch have been awesome but I miss my best friend who I used to tell everything to. The best friend who I fell for.

And I wonder, would I ever go back into falling for him? There could be a possibility. Sometimes, I even question myself, _Do I even _love _Mitch? Is this just some kind of puppy love that wouldn't last long? _I wanted to know the answer. Badly. I wanted to know if deep down I still loved Butch. Because if I do, then that means that I love Butch, for real. But I'm not like Blossom that I could analyze what would be the outcome of the relationship, and I'm not like Bubbles, who could read a boy like a book. I'm just Buttercup. Simple, tough Buttercup, who still wonders if agreeing in being Mitch's girlfriend was right. Because right now, that's exactly what I'm thinking. But now, I'll just put Mitch aside, just for today. I do need my space you know. Maybe a couple of days won't hurt. And maybe use that time to catch up on Butch. Like I said, leave it aside.

This moment is too perfect to mess up.

* * *

**well? is it alright? i mean, it has been a long time since i got inspiration for a chapter.**

**by the way, i made another story :D it's called 'Dear...' :)**

**please read it and tell me what you think, although I only put up the prologue. :)**

**please, review. :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Regret

**yay! no more writers block! :D**

**so in this chapter, you'll all know how Butch feels about Buttercup and Mitch dating.**

**and this time it's the girls who are at the ruffs place :)**

**please, enjoy.**

* * *

Butch's POV

I looked over to the girl who could've been mine. The girl who knows me, listens to me, understands me, and who fell for me. Buttercup. She fell for me, and I was too stupid to not understand how she feels. Now, I'm too late. She's taken by someone who would give her everything when I didn't.

But I'm not stupid to continue being in a relationship with a slut. No way. I broke up with her a month ago. A month too late. I couldn't get Buttercup now. I should've taken her when I had the chance. But it was too late. The only thing I could do now is continue loving her and hope that she'd come running back to me. That was all I could do. I need her and I know that she needs me. Even just knowing that she's alive is all for me to keep living.

Mitch isn't a bad guy. You have to give him credit for that. At least I know that she's in good hands. And Mitch is cool with her spending time with us. So I couldn't kill the guy, even if I wanted to.

I kept staring at her. The feeling of regret still in me. She was laughing and having a great time. This would be awesome if we were together, and I know that she'd be happier. Watching her... smiling.. it just makes me wanna smile back.

She looked back at me and smiled. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She laughed. "Well alright."

We were at mine and my brothers place. Her sisters are here too. We all had a good time like we did two days ago. It's Saturday by the way, and snow seemed less than last Thursday. Boomer and Bubbles got up and headed to his room to check if there are any movies that we could watch, while Brick, Blossom, Me and Buttercup sat on that red carpet in the living room.

I bet you think this is a little awkward. I mean, the _only _pair of counterparts that got together left, and the rest who weren't able to get together are in the same room. Weird huh? But for me, the weirdest of all is Brick and Blossom.

Blossom caused such a hell of drama and she just ignored it and went with some guy from school. And Brick, oh don't get me started on him. He is messed up. He doesn't know is he should dump the slut and fight for Blossom. I'd fight if I were him.

Anyway, Boomer and Bubbles came back with nothing.

"There aren't any new dvds." Bubbles said with a pout.

"Well, I'll go buy some." I said as I stood up and headed for my room to get money.

"I'll go with you." I looked back and saw Buttercup following me to my room. I smiled and led her the way. I went inside and grabbed my wallet and a jacket.

"I haven't been in here for a while." She said. She was sitting on my desk chair.

"Yeah, you haven't."

"Hey! You still kept the picture!" I walked over to see what picture she meant. She turned around and handed me a picture that was stuck to side of the desk.

"Oh. This. Yeah. I still kept it."

She smiled. "Why? You see me everyday." The picture was Buttercup at the beach. The beach where we left last summer. (A/N: if you forgot refer to the 'video memories' chapter :)) She was still in her swimsuit. She wore my hat that I brought on backwards, my shades, and she had my surf board tucked under her left arm. The shades were on her nose, making her eyes be seen. She winked and stuck out her tongue with a peace sign to finish off.

"Yeah. Well.. we'll never know if there will come a time where I won't see you everyday."

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

I smiled. "Never mind." I said as I ruffled her hair. "Now let's get outta here. We have some dvds to buy." She nodded and we headed out my room.

"So, what kind of dvds do you guys want?" Buttercup asked as we walked in the living room.

"Anything is fine." Blossom said.

"Romance!" Bubbles squealed.

"What! We- Oof" I was interrupted when Buttercup nudged me in the stomach. Hard.

"Sure, we'll see if there are any new romance movies. Be right back." She said as we headed out the door.

"What the?" I said.

"Never. And I mean, NEVER argue with Bubbles when it comes to movies."

"Oh.. Okay?"

She laughed. "Come on, let's go get some dvds."

We walked about 4 blocks away when we finally saw a good dvd shop. There weren't many action movies. Crap. And most were like, chick-flicks. Guess I have no other choice. We ended up buying The Notebook, Dear John, and Letters to Juliet. Oh boy this is gonna be one fun day, (A/N: insert Butch's sarcasm here. :)))

We decided to sit down in a nearby bench and sip on our coffee's that we bought from Starbucks earlier, before we came here. When we were done, we sat there for a while. I noticed Buttercup shivering a little. She's probably cold.

"Damn. I should've brought a thicker jacket." She said. She looked down at her palms and breathed into them. "And some mittens."

I chuckled. "Come here." She scooted closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around her. If only it would be this way forever. Her in _my _arms. But it can't. I placed my right hand over her hands to warm them.

"Thanks, Butch." She looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled back. "Sure."

And right then, I felt a pain in my chest. Regret. That's what I felt. This girl, right here in my arms, loves someone else when she was suppose to love me all the way. But atleast she's happy. As long as she's happy, that's alright with me. The thing though, is that it's not me.

It's almost like what, a week and half before Christmas break? That's when I'm gonna take BC back. That's when I'm gonna let her realize that I'm the one for her. That I need her and she needs me too. She's the only girl who _knows _me. She's the only one who could make me happy. She's the only girl who I'll really love.

_Please BC.. Come back to me.._

* * *

**well? is it alright?**

**anyway, there's gonna be a sequel to this and this story will end on chapter 25. and i don't think you'd like the ending but, oh well.**

**the sequel is continuing this story, so in the 1st chapter of the sequel, it will start on Christmas eve, (story timeline)**

** please, review :)  
**


	24. Chapter 24: New Year Plan

**okay, so after the next chapter, after this, is the last. **

**BUT! i promise you there will be a sequel! **

**and, i'll post both the next chapter and the sequel at the same time so that you wouldn't have to wait or the first chapter :)**

**so, please, enjoy :)**

* * *

Boomers POV

"This. Isn't. Working." Bubbles said. We were alone in her room. It was Sunday, Blossom went out with Jake and Buttercup went out with Mitch. I have no idea where Brick and Butch are though.

"What isn't?" I asked. She was staring out her window. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"Everything! Buttercup is hooked with Mitch and Blossom spending _way _too much time with Jake."

"But didn't you say that you wouldn't take Brick's side until he settles his feelings with Cristine?"

"Yeah, I did. But I _also _said that if 3 months went by without anything happening between them, I'm butting in."

"What? When did you say that?"

"I only said that to Buttercup."

"Sooo, what about Mitch and Buttercup?"

"Oh, I know Buttercup. She may be stubborn, but she ain't stupid."

"O.. kay?"

She giggled. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm just worried about Blossom and Brick."

"Yeah, me too."

"Nothing's happening. That's it. I'm butting in." She pulled away from me and went over to get her phone.

"Who you calling?" She raised her finger, signaling me to keep quiet.

"Hello? Amy? It's me Bubbles. You still remember that you owe me, big time, right?"

"Okay, good. I have a favor to ask.." She covered her mouth, whispering into the phone, and headed to her bathroom. 5 minutes later, she came out with a grin across her face.

"What did you ask?"

"Oh, just wait till New Years Eve." She giggled and smiled at me.

"What are you getting at.." I said.

"I told you, just wait." She kissed my cheek and led me out her room, our hands intertwined.

We walked around Townsville. We saw a lot of children playing in snow, having snow fights, making snow angels and a snowman. Bubbles laughed with joy as she agreed to help some kids with their snow man.

She is amazing. She's so.. kind, beautiful, caring, sweet, forgiving and a whole lot of other stuff. I smiled as I saw watched it made me realize, I'm glad to have made that decision. The decision of Bubbles being mine. I just hope that my bros could realize the same thing. I guess Butch does, I don't know. He never told any of us. But if he did, I'd say it's too late.

Bubbles walked over at me and frowned a little bit. "Is something wrong, Boomer?"

"Huh? What?" I realized that my was too serious. "Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking.."

"About?"

"Our siblings."

"Oh.. that.. well.. you know what I think?"

"What?" I smiled.

She smiled back. "I think that Butch finally realized that he loves Buttercup, but is way too late to tell her. And Brick is just lost. He's _too _caring. He doesn't wanna hurt anybody's feelings. That's why he didn't wanna break up with Cristine yet."

"And how are you sure about this?"

She smirked. "Want proof?"

I smirked and nodded. "Well, it took me some time to figure you out. I think it was when we were at the park, you know, when we took a walk, and I think you started realizing when you saw me with child, _and _what you heard from the child."

My jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"Skill." She said as she laughed.

I laughed and held her hand.

Why can't it be like this with our siblings? Why can't we just all live a non-complicated life. Sheesh talk about life. And they call _us _the dense ones but look where we are now?

Here, together, and happy. Simple as that. Christmas is in almost like what? A week? I don't know, I don't keep track. But all I know is, a lot is gonna happen and everything is gonna change. Whether it's good and/or bad. Hopefully, either one of the pairs would end up and stop all this drama crap. It's serious stressing me and Bubbles out. Don't you know that stress isn't good for the complexion?

Woah, okay. Too much time with my girlfriend doesn't hurt, but it sure does get you wanting some guy time. I mean, _what _did I just say?

Oh, well. At least I'm with her. And yeah there are some slight arguments now and then but a couple can't always be happy right? That would be waaay too picture perfect. But the thing is, is that both of you would get through the argument and still stand together. Isn't that how most people get through their marriage life?

Hopefully, our siblings would know that.


	25. Chapter 25: Last

**last chapter.  
**

**please, enjoy :)**

* * *

Bubbles POV

Okay, there's a lot that needs to change. A LOT.

I didn't mean for Blossom to like Jake. I just wanted her to move on from Brick. Since.. well.. ugh, you know the drama. And I didn't expect Mitch and Buttercup to get together. Things aren't turning out like I want them to be.

I mean, I _am _happy that Buttercup and Blossom are happy.. it's just that.. the fact that it isn't Brick and Butch making them happy just seems so.. I don't know, weird.

I asked my friend, Amy, to help me out with this big plan I have in stored for Brick and Blossom. It will be happening on New Years. As for Butch and Buttercup, I heard from Boomer that Butch is gonna take her back somehow. Just don't know_ how _exactly, but, at least he's trying. Brick, on the other hand, doesn't even know what to do. He's still with Cristine and everytime he sees Blossom with Jake, or the fact that we put Blossom's and Jake's name together in one sentence gets him frowning.

He just seriously needs to dump his girlfriend and problem solved!

But he's very thick headed. For the smart-ass leader, he sure is dense. Like, REALLY dense.

Anyway, Christmas is nearing and I'm out shopping gifts with Blossom and Buttercup. I arrived a little earlier that them though, so I had like a 5 minute head start on buying gifts. I bought a new piano set for Boomer, a pair of sneakers for Brick and a set of headphones for Butch. A Red Riding Hood book for Blossom and a new guitar for Buttercup. How I hid all these? Simple, I called the Professor a minute before me and my sisters arrived at the mall, and luckily, he was here Christmas shopping too.

I left all the gifts at a package counter and gave the Professor my number so he could claim it. Blossom and Buttercup had a hard time trying to buy gifts. Not because _finding _them was tough but _hiding _them was the challenge.

And a gift for the Professor? I'm buying it as soon as he leaves the mall. And if you're wondering where I got the money, my savings are really high.

_"Baby, baby blue eyes. Stay with me by my side. Till the morning, through the night."_

_That voice. That song.._

I turned around and saw Boomer standing in front of me and I smiled. _This guy.. _

_"Oh, baby, stand here holding my sides. Close you baby blue eyes. Every moment feels right. And I may feel like a fool, but I'm the only one, dancing with you."_

I felt my cheeks blush. "Shush."

"What if I don't wanna?"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping."

Me and my sisters tried to hide our laughter. He rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too Blossom, Buttercup."

"Hey, Boomer." They said in between laughs.

I giggled. "Are Brick and Butch here?"

"Yeah, they're in the jewelry shop."

"Okay, seriously! That sounds so wrong!" Buttercup said, bursting into laughter.

"Well, sor-ry if we wanted to go Christmas shopping." Boomer said.

Blossom couldn't hide it any longer, she burst as well. "Okay, you know what? I think I'm gonna head over to that coffee shop before I explode."

"Yeah, me too." Buttercup said, gasping for air. They went and left us alone. Me still giggling.

"I'm sorry." I said in between giggles.

"It's alright."

"Can we go to the jewelry shop?"

"Sure."

We went over to the jewelry shop and found Brick and Butch standing by a counter.

"Hey, what did you guys get?" I asked. They both jumped and I giggled. "It's just me."

"Oh." Brick sighed in relief. "It's a ring."

"Oh my gosh don't tell me-"

"No, I'm not proposing."

"Oh. Well, who for?"

"It's a secret."

I pouted. "Fine, fine." I looked at Butch. "What did you get?"

"A necklace."

"For Buttercup?"

"Yep." My eyes sparkled.

"Perfect! She's gonna love it!"

". . . You didn't even see it yet.."

"But the from the word itself is enough. She loves necklaces!"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, you guys coming over for Christmas?"

"I am. BC invited me."

"Of course I'm going." Boomer said as he held my hand. I smiled.

Mine, Butch, and Boomer's attention then fell on Brick. "What?"

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Well.. yeah.."

"So you're not gonna spend it with Cristine?" Butch asked.

"I don't know.."

"Briiiiiiick!"

"Speak of the devil." I said. And I didn't dare turn around.

"Let's gooooo, we'll be like late for the moOoOvie!"

"Alright, alright." She grabbed Brick's arm and dragged him out. "See you guys later." We all gave our sympathetic waves of goodbye. We all watched as they headed towards the exit of the shop when we saw Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom was focused on her iPod, probably looking for a song, and Buttercup was sipping her Frostie.

"Hey, Buttercup." Brick said.

She didn't notice Brick until he said hi though. She looked up in surprise and just nodded, still sipping on her Frostie. Brick looked over at Blossom.

"Hey, Bloss." Blossom didn't hear anything though. Buttercup nudged her in the stomach. When Blossom finally looked up from her iPod, Buttecup gestured toward Brick.

"Oh, hi." Then she went back to her iPod. Brick looked a little disappointed from the response he got but sighed and went out of the shop. Butch quickly hid his gift and waved at Buttercup.

"Hey, BC."

"Hey, Butch." Buttercup smiled.

Boomer and I let out a pretend cough and nudged Butch in the stomach. "What?"

"Ohhhh, nothing." Me and Boomer said in sarcasm.

Butch rolled his eyes. "So, what you up to, BC?"

"Just buying stuff for Christmas."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Same."

"Um.. can I borrow Butch for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure?"

I pulled Butch away and dragged him somewhere a little bit far away from Buttercup.

"Butch!" I whispered.

"What?"

"What exactly _is _your plan?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"You better do it or else you're never getting her."

"I know, I know. Just chill will you? I've got all in here." Butch said as he tapped his forehead.

"Yeah well let's just hope that here would worked." I flicked his forehead as I dragged him back to Buttercup, Blossom and Boomer.

I've been thinking and thinking how Christmas would be like. It's coming real close and I didn't see any sign of Butch's "plan". I just hope that things would turn out okay. Which reminds, Blossom and Brick. Jeez I hope _that _would turn out okay. It's been 3 months?

Stubborn siblings. See this is why it's easier to just admit sometimes. Things would turn out way better anyway. You wouldn't have to deal with so much drama. But hey, life would be pretty boring.

"Hey, I'm gonna head home first, okay?" Buttercup said.

"Oh yeah sure. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." I said.

"What about you, Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'll go with you. Bye guys." Blossom waved and headed out of the shop first.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Blossom, bye Buttercup." Boomer and I said in unison.

"Bye Blossom." Butch said. "Bye Buttercup."

Buttercup smiled "Bye Butch."

"You know you should really start your plan thing." Boomer said.

"Yeah, or you might just be saying bye to her forever."__

* * *

**sequel will start either tomorrow or this friday :)**_**  
**_


End file.
